Tout ça à cause de Platon
by So Fresh
Summary: Quatre jeunes filles sont renvoyées de Beauxbatons pour possession illégale d'un bébé dragon. Elles arrivent donc à Poudlard, prêtes à secouer un peu la vie déjà bien agitée de cette célèbre école de magie.
1. Un nouveau départ

**BONJOUR HUMBLES MOLDU(E)S !**

 **C'est la première fiction Harry Potter que j'écris donc je vais tacher d'être à la hauteur de ce fantastique roman ! L'histoire se déroule durant le quatrième volet de la saga, Harry et les gens de son année auront donc quatorze ans (je précise). Si quelque chose n'est pas assez clair n'hésitez pas à me le demander dans les commentaires.**

 **Ah aussi ! Je compte mettre des références actuelles donc l'histoire devrait prendre place à notre époque contrairement aux livres/films -Désolée je n'ai pas pu résister à l'idée de vous parler des fesses de Kim Kardashian, je trouve qu'on en parle pas assez dans les médias.**

 **Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent (malheureusement) à J. K. ROLLING à part mes quatre OC qui sont inspirées de mes trois meilleures amies et de moi-même (saurez-vous me reconnaître ?...).**

 **Je vous laisse avec le chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas, besos.**

* * *

Comme chaque année, le quai 9. 3/4 était rempli de jeunes sorciers et sorcières prêts à entrer dans le train en direction de la célèbre et prestigieuse école de magie d'Angleterre, j'ai nommé Poudlard. On pouvait ainsi retrouver des élèves de première année qui échangeaient de longs adieux avec leurs parents, d'autres, habitués, qui montaient directement dans le Poudlard Express afin de trouver une cabine libre, mais également d'autres s'étant apparemment perdus dans la gare de King Cross et cherchant encore désespérément le bon endroit.

En effet, certaines demoiselles - pas vraiment au courant du lieu de rendez-vous - se demandaient si elles arriveraient à temps pour le départ du train.

«C'est où là bordel, ça fait quinze fois qu'on passe entre le quai 9 et 10, y'a pas de 9. 3/4 ! S'énerva l'une d'elle.

\- Calme toi Daph' on va sûrement trouver, ça doit pas être bien loin.

\- Tu dis ça depuis deux heures Aude ! On tourne en rond là !

Cela faisait en réalité plus de deux heures que les étudiantes fouillaient de fond en comble la gare sans jamais trouver un signe sur le fameux quai.

-Et puis j'arrive pas à croire que y'ait personne qui aille là-bas quoi, je veux dire, c'est tout de même pas sorcier de trouver une ligne de train, ajouta une autre.

-Cha, c'est vraiment pas le moment de faire de l'humour, gronda la dite «Daph'».

-Eh les filles, leur cria une autre en arrivant en trombe, en demandant aux gens d'ici comment se rendre au Poudlard Express, j'ai trouvé cette charmante dame et ses enfants qui eux aussi se rendent là-bas.

-Ne me dis pas que t'as gueulé dans toute la gare, «Qui se rend à l'école de magie »? Interrogea la première en se frottant le visage.

-Bah si, pourquoi ? Ah tiens les voilà !»

Avant que les autres eurent le temps de dire quoique ce soit, un groupe de roux avança à pas rapides dans leur direction. Au milieu, on pouvait apercevoir une petite femme forte à l'air vif et déterminé ; cela devait surement être la mère de famille. Derrière elle suivait deux grands garçons qui s'amusaient à en embêter un autre légèrement plus petit. Ces deux là semblaient jumeaux. Celui qui se faisait embêter leur ressemblait énormément aussi et était suivi de trois autres personnes. Parmi eux on comptait une belle rousse qui comme toute la famille avait des tâches de rousseur, une autre fille aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés qui tenait des manuels dans une main et de l'autre sa valise, tout en sermonnant les jumeaux au passage. Enfin le dernier membre de ce grand groupe était un garçon de taille moyenne aux cheveux bruns et aux grande lunettes rondes. On pouvait également reconnaître un éclair marqué sur son front. Nos jeunes filles n'eurent aucun mal à le distinguer des autres.

En arrivant à leur niveau l'un des jumeaux sourit et dit :

«Eh bien George, il aura fallu six ans pour que mon rêve soit exaucé. Et ce n'est pas une bombe que le seigneur nous envoie, mais quatre ! Quatre tu te rends compte ?! On pourrait en avoir deux chacun !

\- N'écoutez pas ces deux grands idiots les filles, commenta la mère en offrant un regard noir aux aînés, je m'appelle Molly Weasley et voici mes enfants : Fred, George, les deux gaillards qui feraient mieux d'étudier plutôt que de raconter des bêtises ; Ronald (celui-ci fit un geste amical de la main) et Ginny ma petite dernière. Oh, et bien sûr Hermione et Harry qui malheureusement ne sont pas de moi mais que je considère comme mes propres enfants, rajouta-t-elle en prenant les deux autres dans ses bras.

On put alors remarquer que les pommettes d'Hermione virèrent rapidement au rouge, tandis qu'Harry essayait de dissimuler son embarras en regardant ailleurs.

\- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, je m'appelle Aude Garofini et mes amies et moi cherchons la plateforme 9. 3/4 depuis un bon moment. J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous rendiez également à Poudlard, pourriez-vous nous indiquer le chemin s'il vous plaît ?

\- T'as oublié de dire «ce serait fort aimable de votre part» , se moqua «Cha» en prenant un air distingué et en levant le petit doigt.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer ma chérie, fit Mrs Weasley en lui adressant un grand sourire bienveillant, suivez-moi mesdemoiselles, je vais vous montrer le chemin.»

La petite rousse se dirigea alors en direction du mur en face puis accéléra le pas pour enfin traverser le mur sur lequel s'était adossées les quatre jeunes filles pendant des heures. Celles-ci restèrent bouches bées devant «l'exploit» que venait de faire la mère de famille.

Après avoir finalement effectué le même trajet, les demoiselles découvrirent enfin le quai dont elles avaient besoin. Celui-ci était bien plus bondé que les autres plateformes de King Cross. En effet, beaucoup plus d'enfants s'agitaient près du train encore au repos, et qui ne tarderait sûrement pas à démarrer. Elles prirent alors le restant de leurs valises ainsi que leurs animaux, remercièrent infiniment Mrs Weasley et les autres puis embarquèrent à bord du Poudlard Express.

Enfin à l'intérieur, elles s'empressèrent de trouver un compartiment libre et de s'y installer. Chacune laissa échapper un long soupir : elles y étaient enfin arrivées.

Aussitôt assise, Aude regarda sa montre afin de voir combien de temps il leur restait avant le départ du train. Heureusement il leur restait encore dix minutes, car bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher, la jeune fille angoissait intérieurement sur l'horaire auquel elles finiraient enfin par trouver ce quai. Car s'il y avait bien une chose dont Aude avait horreur c'était d'être en retard - un peu comme le lapin dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles, mais c'est une autre histoire. Aude était une jolie sorcière aux traits fins et à la peau pâle. Ses grands yeux bleus ciel étaient encadrés par des lunettes assez discrètes. Ses longs cheveux châtains - bien qu'un peu en désordre - la rendait encore plus grande qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ses parents tenaient ensemble un magasin de potions en France, ce qui lui avait permis d'en apprendre plus sur la matière et de s'y passionner. Aude avait toujours gardé ce côté «enfant-sage» et étaient devenue une tête de l'école dans laquelle elle étudiait précédemment. Tous ses professeurs se réjouissaient d'avoir une élève talentueuse, studieuse et toujours intéressée par le fait d'en apprendre d'avantage. Malheureusement cette curiosité avait fini par lui porter préjudice, c'est pourquoi elle se montrait depuis peu beaucoup plus stricte et exigeante envers elle-même.

Sur sa gauche se trouvait Noémie Lecomte, soit la blonde sexy qui était allée chercher de l'aide à la gare. Comme je viens de vous le dire, cette fille était elle aussi canon. Tout d'abord grâce à son visage angélique et innocent, elle ressemblait à une poupée géante qu'on voudrait câliner toute la journée. Son air timide donnait à ses interlocuteurs le désir de toujours vouloir la protéger - ce qui pouvait s'avérer très utile soit dit en passant. Et comment passer outre le corps de rêve de la blonde ! En effet Noémie avait ce qu'on peut appeler deux gros atouts majeurs au niveau du buste ainsi qu'un corps svelte et tonique très apprécié de la gente masculine. Elle venait d'une famille riche de sang-purs, ainsi ses deux parents étaient haut placés au ministère de la magie française. Elle avait même une licorne de compagnie tellement elle était pété de thune ! Herm. Le seul petit bémol à ce ravissant tableau devait sûrement être les liens que la jeune fille entretenait avec son père. Celui-ci était assez strict et mettait beaucoup de pression à la jeune fille, principalement concernant ses résultats scolaires. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas digéré que celle-ci entretienne une relation avec un garçon, qui plus est un moldu; ainsi que son départ en fin d'année dernière de l'école dans laquelle elle étudiait.

En face d'elle se tenait Daphné Sarsen, une grande et imposante beauté au caractère de lion. Ses cheveux bruns-châtains lui arrivaient un peu plus haut que les épaules ce qui mettait en évidence son visage fin et lumineux ainsi qu'à elle aussi, les pastèques qui lui servaient de poitrine. Elle apparaissait comme la plus grande parmi les filles, elle était également l'aînée des quatre. Cela ne faisait que six ans maintenant que Daphné avait appris qu'elle était aussi une sorcière. Née de parents moldus, elle n'avait jamais soupçonné avant ses onze ans qu'elle pouvait avoir des pouvoirs. Dans son ancien établissement, elle était connue pour être un peu la dure-à-cuire de l'école, la terreur des professeurs en quelque sorte. Bien que ses parents aient toujours été très fiers d'elle, ils s'inquiétaient ces temps-ci du comportement de leur fille à cause des nombreuses lettres qui leurs étaient envoyées. Pour être honnête, la demoiselle n'avait jamais parlé de son renvoi de Beauxbâtons auparavant, elle n'avait ainsi jamais évoqué Poudlard. Ainsi pour ne pas décevoir une fois de plus ses parents, Daphné avait jugé bon de ne pas les informer de ce «détail» et avait réussi à intercepter la lettre de renvoi pour la brûler le soir même.

Enfin, sur sa gauche, adossée à la fenêtre, Charlotte Lacroix caressait Toulouse, son chat noir qui était installé sur ses genoux. Cha - ou «Tchatchatcha» comme l'appelait Aude en référence à ses talents de danseuse - était une petite fille assez maigrichonne aux cheveux noirs corbeau mi-longs. Elle gardait souvent un sourire malicieux et narquois collé au visage, ce qui avait le don de parfois déstabiliser ses interlocuteurs. Suite au départ de son père lorsqu'elle était encore toute petite - encore plus que maintenant - elle avait gardé le nom de famille de sa mère, avec qui elle vivait en France avec son frère, compensant le manque paternel. Ce manque pourrait d'ailleurs être lié à son attitude un peu joueuse envers les garçons, que son petit succès auprès d'eux pouvait expliquer. Sa grand-mère, une ancienne aurore, vivait également avec eux, pour le plus grand malheur de Charlotte qui ne la supportait pas. Désormais la seule chose qui lui restait de son père était sa langue, le russe, que sa mère lui avait tout de même appris.

Les dix minutes passées, on entendit résonner le sifflet du conducteur ainsi que le moteur se mettre en marche, le train allait enfin démarrer.

Au fur et à mesure que l'engin avançait, les familles restées sur le quai ne devenaient plus que des petites tâches noires au loin. Le bruit des autres compartiments commençait à se faire de plus en plus fort. Le train s'apprêtait à entrer dans un tunnel quand un groupe de personne assez bruyant passa dans le couloir. Le groupe s'arrêta devant le compartiment qu'avait accaparé les filles, puis un garçon aux cheveux blonds platine, quasiment blancs, ouvrit la porte pour s'exclamer avec dédain :

«Eh les dindes, ce à quoi les deux garçons qui le précédaient gloussèrent, ici c'est notre compartiment. J'sais pas ce que vous fichez là, mais dégagez.

Les quatre le regardèrent d'un air stupéfait. Aude rétorqua :

\- Hum, laisse moi réfléchir, non. Il n'est aucunement écrit qu'il s'agit de «votre» compartiment. Donc toi et tes babouins, vous allez déguerpir et vite.

\- Ouais et la dinde elle va te péter la gueule à coup de pelle à tarte p'tite merde blonde, si tu te barres pas très rapidement ! Enchaîna Daphné sur l'offensive.

\- Bon la girafe, j'ai pas que ça à faire d'écouter tes menaces débiles. Lève tes grosses fesses de ma banquette.

\- OH PUTAIN J'VAIS M'LE FAIRE ! Dit la plus grande en se levant et s'apprêtant à cogner le garçon.

\- Calme, calme Daph', s'empressa d'intervenir Noémie en essayant de maîtriser l'aînée. Et toi, petit, va t'asseoir ailleurs, pleins de compartiments sont libres.

\- Oui, mais celui-ci est à moi.

\- Gnagnagna c'est mon mien à moi, imita la brunette, t'as fini avec ton caprice blondinet ?

\- Toi on ne t'a rien demandé, donc tu la fermes. Bon, maintenant soit vous partez, soit mon père aura vent de ce qui s'est passé à bord de ce train. Et croyez moi, ce sera très mauvais pour vous.

\- Oh mais moi aussi je peux parler de cette altercation à mes parents, renchérit la blonde, ce sera tout aussi mauvais pour toi. Tu ne voudrais pas avoir la famille Lecomte à dos non ?

Sur ce commentaire, le blond s'arrêta net. Il avait grâce à son père eu connaissance du rôle important que la famille Lecomte occupait dans le ministère européen et ne souhaitait en aucun cas causer de l'humiliation à sa propre famille.

\- Tu veux qu'on en rajoute une couche ou tu préfères que ce soit ton père qui te la change ? Ajouta Charlotte d'un air triomphant.

Le blondinet se contenta de grogner et de sortir du compartiment en sifflant à ses deux larbins de le suivre. Cependant Charlotte avait jugé utile d'en rajouter encore une fois, elle sortit vite de la petite pièce avant que le garçon ne disparaisse du wagon et s'écria :

\- Ça sert à rien d'être canon si y'a rien là dedans !

Le blond se retourna lentement, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Bon ok, elle le traitait d'idiot, mais elle le complimentait également sur son physique avantageux. La brunette était toujours entre les deux espaces, affichant son sourire fétiche tandis que lui la reluquait de haut en bas. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas si mal que ça non plus. Il eut un petit rire avant de clore la discussion et de repartir :

\- Fais gaffe à ne pas être dans le collimateur du canon...»

La jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réplique, le rouge lui monta d'ailleurs aux joues. Elle s'empressa de retourner auprès des filles qui avec un peu de chance, n'avaient pas entendu la remarque du blond.

Pendant le reste du voyage, les quatre filles virent passer plusieurs autres personnes telles qu'un garçon un peu empoté du nom de Neville Londubat qui cherchait Trévord, son crapaud; un groupe de filles composé de deux jumelles indiennes et d'une fille avec un nœud rose dans ses épais cheveux bouclés, qui gloussaient en revenant d'un certain wagon, à en croire leur conversation, celui d'Harry Potter. Elles virent finalement passer une vielle dame avec un chariot de friandises à qui elles achetèrent des chocogrenouilles ainsi que des Jelly Beans desquels elles s'amusèrent à tester les différents goûts.

Au moins une heure et demie plus tard, elles entendirent dans le wagon qu'il fallait se préparer à descendre prochainement. En effet, on pouvait voir à travers leur fenêtre l'immense bâtisse du château entourée d'une forêt et d'un lac immense. Tout était comme elles l'avaient entendu. On leur indiqua de la même façon que chacun devait se changer et enfiler sa robe de sorcier afin d'être prêt à l'arrivée.

Aude se rendit dans les toilettes afin se revêtir son nouvel uniforme. Celui-ci était totalement différent de l'ancien qu'elles avaient à Beaux-Bâtons. Là-bas, il s'agissait d'une robe bleue claire arrivant aux genoux accompagnée d'un petit chapeau, de chaussures à talons et d'un gilet léger de la même couleur. Ici les vêtements étaient bien plus classiques, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la binoclarde. En effet l'uniforme comportait une chemise blanche, une jupe et des collant sombres, des chaussures noires plates puis enfin un pull, une cravate et une robe de sorcier au futures couleurs de leur maison. Pour l'instant le tout était en noir, la jeune fille se doutait qu'elle recevrait ses nouvelles insignes juste après la cérémonie d'entrée. Tout ceci était si différent de ce qu'elles avaient vécus en France. Aude eut un moment de nostalgie et soupira en mémoire du bon temps dans son ancienne école. Elle s'en voulait sur ce qu'il s'était passé. D'avoir entraîné ses amies dans sa chute. C'était pourtant elle la seule fautive dans l'histoire.

Elle se souvint alors de leur discussion dans le bureau de Madame Maxime juste avant leur renvoi deux mois auparavant.

 _ **Les quatre filles étaient toutes devant le bureau de la directrice, celle-ci les observant une par une. Personne ne parlait. Quand Madame Maxime eut finit son analyse elle prit la parole.**_

 _ **«Pendant combien de temps avez-vous gardé ce dragon dans l'enceinte de l'école ? Demanda la vielle femme.**_

 _ **-C'est Platon… chuchota Aude.**_

 _ **-Je vous demande pardon ?**_

 _ **-Je disais qu'il s'appelle Platon, répéta-t-elle plus fort, et c'est un Suédois à museau court.**_

 _ **-Je me fiche bien de savoir de quelle espèce est cette chose Miss Garofini, s'exclama la directrice, qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête pour élever un tel animal ? Répondez.**_

 _ **-Les dragons m'ont toujours fascinée, j'ai cru que je pourrais apprendre à l'apprivoiser.**_

 _ **-Tiens donc. L'apprivoiser**_ _ **,**_ _ **rien que ça ? Vous avez perdu la tête ma pauvre. Les dragons ne sont pas des jouets, ils sont dangereux et ne peuvent pas être apprivoisés ! Et vous mesdemoiselles ? Vous êtes complices de cette affaire ? Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir informée ?**_

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? Interrogea Daphné sans prêter attention à la question d'Olympe Maxime.**_

 _ **-Eh bien je vais devoir faire ce qui est nécessaire. Vous m'en verrez navrée, Miss Garofini, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de vous renvoyer.**_

 _ **-La renvoyer ?! S'écrièrent les trois autres d'une même voix.**_

 _ **-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça professeur, c'est la meilleure élève de Beauxbâtons ! S'exclama Charlotte.**_

 _ **-C'est vrai ! Et puis vous ne pouvez pas la renvoyer parce qu'elle a voulu essayer de s'améliorer ! Ajouta la plus grande.**_

 _ **-Il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de peine de me séparer d'une élève aussi brillante que vous**_ _ **.**_ _ **Malheureusement vous avez mis la vie de dizaine de milliers d'élèves en danger, et ceci est impardonnable.**_

 _ **-Rooooh quelle rabat-joie vous faites ! Lâcha Daphné dans un élan de colère.**_

 _ **-C'est vrai quoi ! Mon père pourrait s'occuper des dégâts si c'est ça qui compte ! Rajouta Noémie.**_

 _ **-Et puis de toute façon, c'est soit elle reste, soit on part toutes ! Fit la brunette,**_ _ **soutenue par les deux autres**_ _ **.»**_

Et c'est ainsi que ses amies se retrouvèrent dans le même soupira en se remémorant ce souvenir douloureux, elle aurait préféré que les choses se passent autrement, hélas, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière désormais.

«T'es toujours pas prête ? T'as pas entendu qu'on était arrivés ? Y'en a déjà qui sortent, fais vite !»

La voix de Noémie tira la jeune fille de sa rêverie. Elle finit de s'habiller et rejoignit les deux autres suivie de près par la blonde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toutes quatre étaient descendues du train. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent il faisait déjà noir dehors. Il n'était pourtant même pas 19h, comme quoi, la nuit tombait très rapidement ici. Le quai était bien plus petit qu'à King Cross, elles purent alors remarquer qu'il y avait énormément d'élèves à l'école. Un peu plus loin, elles virent l'immense bâtisse de Poudlard et bien que Beauxbâtons soit elle aussi une école impressionnante, celle-ci était bien plus énorme. Parmi tout l'attroupement d'élèves, chacune put reconnaître des têtes telles que Harry Potter et les deux autres à côté, Neville Londubat ou les jumeaux Weasley. Elles n'eurent pas le temps d'aller rejoindre l'un d'entre eux qu'une très grande personne s'approcha vers la masse d'étudiants, une lanterne à la main.

On aurait dit un géant, l'homme était barbu, et imposant par sa taille ainsi que son embonpoint. Il s'avança et indiqua à tout le monde de le suivre. Son air un peu sévère s'adoucit très vite lorsqu'il sembla retrouver quelqu'un dans la foule. Un sourire radieux s'afficha alors sur son visage tandis qu'il faisait des signes de mains vers Harry Potter.

Le géant emmena les enfants jusqu'au lac près de la gare où les attendaient des barques. Lorsque celles-ci furent toutes remplies, elles démarrèrent toutes seules pour arriver peu de temps après à l'entrée du grand château. Devant les grilles les attendait une femme plutôt âgée, assez grande et au nez pointu. Elle salua le géant en incitant les anciens élèves à rentrer tandis qu'elle annonçait aux premières années de la suivre.

Les quatre filles n'étant jamais entrées dans l'école jugèrent préférable de suivre cette femme plutôt que s'immiscer directement parmi les «habitués». Pendant que celle-ci les conduisait vers une grande salle, les premières années s'émerveillaient des lustres, des tapisseries qui ornaient les murs ainsi que du splendide escalier qu'ils étaient en train de traverser. Aude, Daphné, Noémie et Charlotte étaient tout aussi émerveillées que les autres. La grande femme s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier et se retourna pour faire face aux élèves, les obligeant ainsi à s'arrêter également.

Elle se présenta comme le professeur McGonagall, professeur de métamorphoses, sous-directrice et directrice la maison Gryffondor, l'une des quatre maisons de l'école qu'elle présenta ensuite. D'après les informations qu'elle donnait, chaque élève était envoyé dans une sorte de clan pendant toute sa scolarité et devrait faire gagner le plus de point à celui-ci pour avoir l'honneur d'être nommé vainqueur des quatre maisons en fin d'année. Elle cita alors les quatre maisons qui étaient Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Certains des élèves se mirent à chuchoter entre eux sur laquelle ils aimerait intégrer, quand Miss McGonagall les rappela à l'ordre. Elle finit ses explications et invita les petits à entrer dans la grande salle qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

Celle-ci était tout aussi immense. Les autres élèves étaient déjà installés. Ils attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée des nouveaux pour débuter le festin posé sur les quatre grandes tables.

En face du groupe, un grand et vieil homme en robe de sorcier magenta se tenait debout, les bras écartés devant un pupitre en or et invita, lui aussi, d'un signe de main les nouveaux à avancer. Ils s'exécutèrent.

Ne sachant pas vraiment si elles devaient les suivre et se fondre dans la masse, Charlotte se tourna vers la professeur et lui demanda :

«Excusez-moi madame, devons-nous aussi procéder au tirage des maisons ou celles-ci nous ont déjà été données ?

-Vous êtes les filles de Beauxbâtons ? Très bien dans ce cas restez ici, le directeur va vous appeler quand les premières années auront été dispersés.»

La vieille femme partit à son tour en direction de l'estrade où se tenait une chaise avec un chapeau posé dessus. Celui-ci se révéla être magique car à chaque fois qu'un enfant s'asseyait sur le tabouret, le chapeau recrachait bien fort le nom de la maison à laquelle l'enfant serait associé. A chaque fois qu'une maison était annoncée, des cris assourdissants provenant de la table concernée surgissaient tandis que les professeurs, le directeur (qui s'avérait être le vieil homme) ainsi que les autres tables applaudissaient seulement.

Dès que le dit choixpeau magique eut décerné à chacun son «clan» le directeur retourna à son pupitre et prit la parole :

«Bien mes chers élèves, je vous souhaite à tous de travailler durement et de bien apprendre vos leçons afin de devenir de grands sorciers comme de nombreux autres avant vous ; mais avant de passer au dîner j'aimerais faire encore quelques annonces. Tout d'abord je souhaite également la bienvenue à quatre nouvelles sorcières de France venant rejoindre nos sixièmes années, je vous demande de les applaudir.»

Aude poussa un soupir, elle craignait en effet que le directeur évoque les raisons de leur arrivée à Poudlard. Sa réjouissance comme celle des trois autres filles fût de très courte durée puisqu'elles devaient désormais faire face à quatre grandes rangées d'élèves tournés vers la porte attendant leur entrée en applaudissant. En ligne, elles se tenaient un instant les mains, prirent une grande inspiration puis se lâchèrent en saisissant leur courage à deux mains et en entrant dans le grand hall. En avançant elles purent apercevoir le plafond magique ainsi que des bougies flottant au dessus de leurs têtes. Elles pouvaient également entendre pendant leur déplacement des sifflements, des ricanements ainsi que des remarques parfois déplacées - ce à quoi Daphné répondait par des grognements. Tout le monde se tût lorsqu'elles furent arrivées vers l'estrade. Le vieil homme leur montra la chaise de la main, leur indiquant qu'elles devraient elles aussi être soumises au choix du choixpeau.

Daphné s'avança en première afin d'être débarrassée et d'aller s'asseoir au plus vite. McGonagall posa le chapeau qui annonça finalement très fort :

«GRYFFONDOR !»

La jeune fille au tempérament de lion se leva et se dirigea alors vers la table qui criait de joie. Parmi les gens elle reconnut Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, les jumeaux et Neville qu'elle avait rencontrés précédemment et se réjouissait intérieurement de connaître déjà quelques personnes. Elle les rejoint quand ce fût au tour d'Aude. La sous-directrice réitéra l'action et le chapeau s'écria quasiment tout de suite :

«SERDAIGLE !»

La binoclarde, de même, rejoignit sa table, l'acclamant plus modérément que les Gryffondors, qui eux, ainsi que les autres tables poussaient des soupirs de déception comme lors du premier tirage. La jeune fille tira la tête en direction de Daphné et aperçut la grande avec un air tout triste, comprenant qu'elle ne seraient pas dans la même maison.

Entre temps, Noémie s'était dépêchée de rejoindre l'estrade afin de ne pas passer en dernier. La délibération du choixpeau fût très brève elle aussi :

«POUFSOUFFLE !»

Cette fois, la table désignée qui était restée plus ou moins discrète jusque là, bondit de joie, plus que pour n'importe quel autre première année de leur maison. Quand la blonde vint s'asseoir, une horde de garçon s'empressa de la rejoindre, d'être aux petits soins pour elle, parfois même des garçons d'autres maisons.

Charlotte profita de l'agitation pour en finir définitivement et monta. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle se retrouve dans la dernière maison pour qu'elles soient toutes à l'écart. Avec un peu d'hésitation, la voix forte du choixpeau retentit une dernière fois :

«SERPENTARD !»

En se levant sous les cris des autres Serpentards, elle remarqua parmi eux le blondinet qu'elles avaient croisé dans le train. Elle vit également que celui-là semblait satisfait de ce tirage et affichait un sourire victorieux. De ce fait la brunette alla s'asseoir en bout de table afin de ne pas s'approcher du garçon encore une fois.

Sous les derniers applaudissements, le directeur retourna au centre de l'estrade et reprit :

«Pour finir avant de passer au banquet je dois vous informer que notre école a été choisie pour participer au Tournois des Trois Sorciers !»

On entendit quelques chuchotements dans la salle. Le grand mage continua :

«En effet, cette année nous accueillerons les écoles de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons pour cet heureux événement, leurs élèves ne devraient pas tarder à arriver dans les jours à venir. Mais je vous expliquerai tout cela en détail le moment venu, maintenant, place au festin !»

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **Alooooors 8D ? Ça vous a plu ? Dites-moi en review à qui vous vous identifiez le plus pour l'instant, comment vous trouvez ce début et tout ce qui peut vous passer par la tête, car je chéris vos avis !**

 **J'attends vos commentairs avec impatience, bonne ou mauvaises, du moment qu'elles soient justifiées et constructives.**

 **Aussi, mon amie correctrice (qui est également dans la fiction) part pour quelques semaines en vacances. J'ai le prochain chapitre corrigé mais le troisième ne sera peut-être pas prêt avant qu'elle s'en aille, je cherche donc une adorable petite personne qui aurait le temps -et l'envie évidement- de la remplacer pendant son absence :3 Si vous êtes intéressées, n'hésitez pas à me le dire par message, je réponds toujours !**

 **Je pense publier régulièrement tous les samedis pour le moment et si cela devient trop compliqué surement toute les deux semaines car je suis en terminale cette année...**

 **JE VOUS AIMES TRÈS FORT, PLEINS DE BISOUS BAVEUX !**


	2. Premier jour, premières galères

**Hey, vous revoilà mes petites saucisses (Hum. Je sais pas pourquoi ça sonne bizarre de ma bouche...) ! Quel** **plaisir de vous retrouver pour le second chapitre !**

 **Je vous remercies pour tout vos adorables commentaires, je compte sur vous pour continuer à me donner vos avis !**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Arthemius black: En effet, ce serait un peu étrange si tu t'identifiais à l'une d'elles. Contente que les nouveaux personnages te plaisent et te fassent rire, j'espère que la suite sera toute aussi drôle ;)**

 **Grapefruit: Ma bêta et louloute préférée :3 Encore désolée de te donner tant de travail à corriger, mais c'est l'amour 8D Plus il y en a, plus je t'aime. Et puis comme tu me donnes ton avis pour l'histoire en même temps, c'est cool.**

 **Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent (malheureusement) à J. K. ROLLING à part mes quatre OC qui sont inspirées de mes trois meilleures amies et de moi-même (saurez-vous me reconnaitre ? ...)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas juste après, ciao.**

* * *

«Tu peux t'éloigner autant que tu veux, mais t'es toujours dans ma ligne de mire.»

Le festin venait de débuter, toutes les tables bavardaient entre elles à propos du tournoi, des premières années, mais également des quatre nouvelles arrivantes. Et à la rangée des Serpentards, un certain blondinet venait de prononcer cette phrase assez fort pour faire réagir l'une d'entre elles. Sa remarque fût suivie de quelques rires de ses camarades. En bout de table, Charlotte se demandait qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour en arriver là. Elle était encore plus en colère car elle détestait qu'on l'interpelle alors qu'elle mangeait, surtout pour de telles bêtises. Ne pouvait-il pas attendre la fin du repas et la prendre à la sortie de la salle en la plaquant contre un mur dans un couloir sombre et vide? Euh, non, pas ça en fait. Le blond en rajouta une couche :

«Tu devrais t'estimer chanceuse, d'habitude je ne m'intéresse jamais aux cougars.»

Cette fois c'en était trop. Elle le leva du banc d'un pas décidé et posa ses mains bruyamment devant la garçon qui venait de l'insulter, de façon à être plus haute que lui.

«C'est quoi ton problème ? Dit-elle d'un ton calme et le visage neutre cette fois.

-Mais aucun, sourit le blond, je voulais juste te présenter à mes amis, je leur ai parlé de toi dans le train, ils avaient envie de te rencontrer.

-Pour présenter quelqu'un il faut d'abord la connaître, fit-elle d'un air dédaigneux, on ne s'est croisés qu'une fois, je ne connais même pas ton nom.

-Malfoy répondit le garçon, Drago Malfoy. Mais je t'en prie, assieds-toi, nous discuterons plus posément, à moins qu'il n'y ait quelqu'un qui t'attende au bout de la table ? Fit-il d'un air sarcastique.

La jeune fille grogna puis finit par s'asseoir. Elle était posée entre les deux grands gaillards qui suivaient Drago dans le train. Celui-ci les présenta comme Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, bien que Charlotte ne s'attarda pas vraiment sur eux. A la droite de Malfoy se trouvaient deux garçons plutôt pas mal dont un grand noir aux yeux en amande et au sourire un peu pervers qui s'appelait Blaise Zabini. L'autre lui était un brun au visage de lapin du nom de Théodore Nott. La personne qui attira le plus la curiosité de Charlotte fût celle à la gauche de Drago. Bien que Charlotte n'imaginait pas Malfoy entouré par autre chose que des mâles dans son cercle, une fille au visage dur et menaçant se tenait là, elle avait l'air d'un pékinois. Une frange et une coupe au carré noires encadraient le visage sombre de la jeune fille. Elle essayait étrangement de coller le blond, ce que la nouvelle Serpentard ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Et voici Pansy Parkinson, finit de présenter Malfoy, maintenant peut-être auront nous la chance de connaître ton nom ?

-Cela ne sert à rien que je te le dise, vu comment tu m'as appelée tout à l'heure, je doute qu'avec un cerveau aussi plat que tes cheveux tu puisses retenir un autre nom que le tiens. Ça doit déjà relever de l'effort pour toi de devoir te rappeler de celui de tes potes.

-Mon cerveau n'est pas plat si tu veux tout savoir, commenta le blond, en revanche je n'en dirais pas autant de ta poitrine. Se moqua-t-il bientôt suivi par Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle.

La brunette ne préféra pas répondre. Elle savait que si elle devait répliquer elle pourrait même en venir aux mains. Or c'était leur premier jour, elle venait d'intégrer une maison, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse mal voir dès le début -bien que sur ce point c'était plutôt mal parti… Elle inspira et prit sur elle pour ne pas répondre à cet affront. Et puis, elle était à Serpentard, elle aurait tout le temps de se venger plus tard, car comme disait un célèbre dicton : «Oublie les mauvaises choses que les gens t'ont fait mais n'oublie jamais leurs noms.»

À l'autre bout de la salle, une table était également bien bruyante, et pour une fois, les Gryffondors n'étaient pas ceux qu'on entendait le plus… En effet depuis l'arrivée de Noémie à Poufsouffle, une horde de garçons s'était agglutinée autour d'elle et l'empêchait de poursuivre -ou plutôt débuter- son repas. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'ils étaient têtus…

«Noémie s'il te plait - car entre temps ils avaient obtenus son prénom - sors avec moi, je serais le meilleur petit copain que tu n'aies jamais eu ! S'exclama un garçon noir du nom de Dean Thomas. Il s'avérait que celui-ci était un membre de Gryffondor et était accompagné d'un de ses amis qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean et réagit à ses propos.

-Mon pote, c'est d'un gars comme moi dont elle a besoin ! Fort, drôle, et qui lui fera sentir une EXPLOSION d'émotions !

-Ha, ne me faites pas rire, rajouta un autre à la droite de Noémie, vous être trop jeunes pour elle les gars, abandonnez ! En revanche moi, dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille, un air séducteur sur le visage, je suis de la même année que toi et je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, donc si tu voudrais en faire partie…

-Thomas, Finnigan, retournez à votre table ou je vous colle une retenue, les interrompit un grand garçon arrivant derrière les deux Gryffondors qui s'en allèrent à contre cœur. Et quand à toi Zacharias Smith, arrête d'embêter cette pauvre Lecomte, tu ne vois pas que tu la dérange ? C'est valable pour vous autres autour, déguerpissez !

La blondinette se sentait enfin tirée d'affaire quand celui qui venait d'intervenir s'assit juste en face d'elle et reprit :

-Hm, bonjour, je suis désolé de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt, je m'appelle Ernie Macmillan et je suis le préfet de Poufsouffle, fit le garçon un peu rouge. Si v… tu - on peut se tutoyer non ? - as besoin de quoi que ce soit, que je te fasse une visite du château, que je t'aide pour les cours, ou même…

-C'est gentil, l'interrompit à son tour la demoiselle, mais ce ne sera pas la peine, je ferais ma visite demain avec mes amies, merci.

-Oh, je vois, commenta le garçon visiblement déçu, en tout cas si tu as besoin de quelqu'un avec qui passer du temps, je sais qu'être nouvelle quand on ne connaît personne est un peu difficile donc si tu cherches quelqu'un, je serais là.

-Oh t'inquiète pas, mes amies sont toujours là, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais totalement seule. Et puis même si mon petit-ami n'est pas là, je préfère éviter de traîner trop longtemps avec des garçons, il est assez jaloux tu comprends ?»

On put entendre des petits rires amusés provenant des gens à côté de Noémie et d'Ernie. Le préfet venait d'ailleurs de perdre toute trace de l'enthousiasme qu'il lui restait et devenait presque livide face à l'annonce que venait de lui faire la jeune fille. Le message était clair, le terrain était déjà occupé et Macmillan venait de se prendre une tornade. Pour ne pas se ridiculiser devant les autres - et Noémie aussi quand même - il se leva et partit sans un mot rejoindre ses amis en bout de table qui avaient observé la scène depuis leurs places et riaient en accueillant Ernie.

De son côté Aude était en train de faire connaissance avec les Serdaigles. À la différence des autres, cette rencontre se faisait bien plus calmement et d'un air plus érudit. La binoclarde se lia d'ailleurs rapidement d'amitié avec une prénommée Luna Lovegood, une jolie blondinette un peu dans les nuages et étrange mais qui n'en paraissait pas moins très gentille. Elle fit également la connaissance des deux préfets soit Pénélope Deauclaire et Robert Hilliard avec qui elle discuta pendant un bon moment, ainsi qu'avec l'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison, Cho Chang, une jolie chinoise. Celles-ci parlaient d'ailleurs de la coupe du monde qui venait de se dérouler durant l'été.

« Comment as-tu trouvé les Tornados cette année ? Je suis fan d'eux depuis mes six ans, tu imagines comment j'étais en voyant qu'ils étaient en tête de ligue cette année, c'était juste génial !

-C'est vrai qu'ils ont très bien joué, commenta Aude, après j'aurais beaucoup aimé voir les Harpies remporter la coupe cette année, elles sont super aussi.

-Ah l'équipe de filles ? C'est vrai qu'elles sont fortes. Il paraît qu'en 1953 elles ont perdu un match qui a duré sept jours à Heidelberg Harriers . J'ai lu que c'était l'une des plus belles rencontres de Quidditch jamais vues.

-Je l'ai lu aussi, j'aurais tellement aimé y assister… Un jour j'aimerais vraiment faire partie de leur équipe.

-Tu joues au Quidditch ? J'ignorais qu'il y avait des matchs à Beauxbâtons.

-Il y a très peu de joueuses en effet mais j'étais batteuse d'un des groupes de l'école, oui.

-Une batteuse? Mais c'est super. Notre ancien batteur Badley vient de terminer sa septième année, tu pourrais le remplacer ! Ecoute, dans une semaine notre capitaine, Roger Davies, à qui tu as parlé tout à l'heure, doit recruter les nouveaux membres de son équipe. Comme vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre, il t'intégrera sûrement, tout dépend de ton niveau. Mais si tu rêves de devenir une Harpie tu dois être une très bonne joueuse.

-La semaine prochaine ? Très bien, j'irais m'entrainer pour les tests alors.

-En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que tu passeras les épreuves haut la main.»

Enfin, à la table des Gryffondors c'était une toute autre ambiance. Là-bas on criait, on riait, on chantait, bref, une attitude plus ou moins normale pour la maison rouge et or ; cependant cette fois il y avait une différence : Daphné était parmi eux. On pouvait s'attendre à ce que que la grande passe encore une fois pour la rabat-joie de service, mais que nenni, on pouvait même dire que c'était elle qui animait le plus la table.

En effet, quelques temps après avoir été servie de jus de citrouille par les jumeaux Weasley (bien que la couleur et l'odeur n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de jus de citrouille) la brune était dans un état euphorique où elle se mettait à boire de plus en plus souvent. À chaque verre elle s'empressait de s'exclamer des «C'est ma tournée !» qui augmentaient les rires joyeux des autres Gryffondors à côté. Parfois, l'une de ses amies qui la voyait -ou plutôt l'entendait- venait la voir afin de l'empêcher de prendre un verre de plus mais à chaque fois Daphné leur donnait une forte tape dans le dos et leur disait d'un air amusé : «Détends-toi ma poule, viens donc faire un shot avec nous !», après quoi la personne déclinait la proposition et retournait à sa table pour ne pas finir dans le même état que la grande.

Comme à Beauxbâtons, les gens trouvaient cool cet aspect rebelle et sans limites de la jeune fille, et même si aucun n'était vraiment sobre, chacun sentait que le choix de maison avait très bien été attribué . De plus, en découvrant cette facette de la personnalité de Daphné, les deux jumeaux se lièrent très rapidement d'amitié avec elle. Bah ouais, on manque pas une occasion d'être amis avec une bombe atomique. Herm. Il s'avérait aussi que les deux Weasley étaient de la même année que les quatre filles et suivraient ainsi les mêmes cours. Cette annonce eu pour effet d'augmenter l'air ahuri de Daphné qui était déjà pompette depuis un bon moment...

Le dîner se termina dans la même ambiance. À la fin, chaque préfet emmena sa maison à son dortoir, ainsi les Serdaigles se rendirent dans une tour de l'aile ouest, les Gryffondors au septième étage dans la tour éponyme, les Poufsouffles se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol à gauche des cuisines, tandis que les Serpentards filèrent dans les cachots sous le lac noir.

Sur le chemin qui menait aux cuisines, Noémie discuta avec une élève de quatrième année du nom d'Hannah Abbot. Après la scène qui s'était produite avec les préfets durant le repas, les deux filles avaient déjà pas mal échangé à propos de l'ancienne école de notre blondinette. Arrivées dans leurs dortoirs, Hannah lui montra l'étage des filles et l'aida à ranger ses affaires. Elles discutèrent un long moment avant que la plus jeune n'interroge son aînée sur les propos qu'elle avait tenu un peu plus tôt au réfectoire :

«Tu disais que tu avais un petit-ami quand Ernie a essayé de te draguer, c'est vrai ? Questionna l'autre blonde un peu gênée, ne sachant pas si elle était indiscrète ou si elle pouvait déjà se permettre ce genre de remarque.

-Oui oui bien sûr ! Ça fait un moment qu'on est ensemble d'ailleurs.

-Et il est vraiment jaloux au point de ne pas te laisser voir des garçons ?Demanda perplexe une autre Poufsouffle prénommée Susan Bones en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

-Ah non pas du tout ! Il est totalement zen sur ce sujet au contraire. Je n'avais juste pas envie d'être suivie à la longue par des mecs en chien.»

Noémie comme à son habitude venait de prononcer cette phrase d'un ton complètement détendu et presque extérieur à l'affaire. Un peu surprises, les deux filles ne tardèrent pas à rire de la réponse de la blondinette. Après avoir fini de vider leurs valises, les trois Poufsouffles allèrent se coucher.

De son côté Daphné avait dû se faire aider par les jumeaux pour avancer dans les escaliers - surtout que les marches changeaient constamment ce qui n'était pas en leur faveur… Ainsi la grande s'appuyait sur leurs épaules tandis que les frères avaient chacun mis une main sur une de ses hanches pour mieux la soutenir. Le trajet vers le dortoir leur parut durer une éternité. Arrivés en haut ce fut au tour des filles de prendre le relais. On put donc voir une Ginny et une Hermione en train de suffoquer sous le poids de la jeune fille qu'elles transportaient. En effet, elles n'avaient pas la taille, ni la force des jumeaux pour arriver à faire monter la nouvelle Gryffondor. En plus, la grande ne donnait vraiment pas du sien, c'était comme un légume, un corps inanimé que les deux demoiselles devaient porter à elles seules. Deux autres filles vinrent leurs prêter main forte et elles réussirent plus facilement à porter Daphné jusqu'à son lit. Aussitôt dans son lit la grande s'endormit. Les autres poussèrent un soupir de fatigue et ne tardèrent pas non plus à aller dormir.

Aude et Charlotte firent de même dans leurs dortoirs.

Le lendemain matin, il fut très compliqué pour nos jeunes filles de se réveiller. Et en particulier pour une certaine Gryffondor…

«Allez Daphné, lève toi, tu vas manquer tes cours du matin si ça continue ! Tenta Hermione pour la énième fois déjà. J'ai déjà manqué une bonne partie du petit déjeuner, je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard à mon cours de runes !

La seule réponse que la fille aux cheveux bouclés reçut fut un grognement provenant du lit.

-J'en ai assez j'abandonne ! Ginny fais quelque chose si tu y arrives, je laisse tomber. Fit-elle en sortant du dortoir.»

La rousse ne fut pas aussi délicate que son aînée et préféra la manière forte. En deux temps trois mouvements, la grande s'était retrouvée sur le sol froid, éjectée avec violence par la plus jeune qui s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'elle était entrée dans la chambre, toute fière d'elle d'avoir réussi à lever la colérique.

La jeune fille dut alors prendre sur elle pour se relever et se rendre à la salle de bain afin de se préparer avant son premier cours. La pauvre avait encore la gueule de bois et grâce à Ginny venait de se faire un bleu sur la fesse gauche. Après s'être rincé le visage, elle remarqua avec stupeur qu'elle avait de grosses cernes en dessous des yeux qui étaient devenus rouges. Qu'est-ce que qu'elle avait bien pu boire pour finir dans cet état ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus longtemps puisqu'elle entendit la cloche de l'école annonçant le début des cours. Sans perdre une minute, elle courut jusqu'à son armoire, enfila le plus rapidement qu'elle put son nouvel uniforme, passa un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux puis regarda en vitesse son premier cours, ainsi que la salle où il aurait lieu. Potion avec le professeur Rogue dans la salle 3 du sous-sol. La brune s'apprêtait à partir quand elle repensa à ses cernes. Elles prit donc des lunettes de soleil qu'elle trouva sur un bureau voisin puis se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers sa salle de classe.

Une fois arrivées au sous-sol, la brunette entra en furie dans une salle en s'écriant au passage :

«C'EST MOI !»

Tout les regards s'étaient rivés sur la jeune fille. Elle constata un peu trop tard qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la bonne classe puisqu'elle aperçut vers les premiers rang Harry et Ron qui lui faisaient un «non» gêné de la tête.

«Oups… J'ai rien dit. C'est pas moi en fait !»

Puis elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée, tout en s'assurant de claquer la porte. Bah oui, ce serait trop simple sinon.

Elle fit attention cette fois à bien observer les numéros des salles puis trouva enfin la bonne. Elle entra alors, encore sans y être invitée en s'écriant «BOO-YA» pour changer cette fois.

Elle était bien tombée sur la bonne classe mais aucune des personnes présentes ne s'attendait à voir débarquer la jeune fille, et encore moins le professeur… C'était un grand homme au nez pointu et aux traits sévères ; des cheveux noirs et gras encadraient son visage, le rendant encore plus perturbant qu'il ne l'était déjà. L'homme en noir au centre de la pièce descendit lentement de l'estrade sur laquelle il se tenait et avança vers la nouvelle élève à petits pas.

«Miss Sarsen je suppose ? Fit-il en levant un sourcil.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, ne se sentant plus aussi sereine qu'elle l'était en rentrant. Il reprit.

-Pourrait-on savoir le motif de votre retard s'il vous plait ?

-Panne de réveil. Rétorqua simplement la demoiselle.

-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi portez-vous des lunettes de soleil ? On ne vous a pas informé que mes cours étaient au sous-sol ? Demanda le professeur d'un ton sarcastique.

Cette remarque provoqua des ricanements dans l'ensemble de la salle.

-J'ai dormi avec hier. Répondit la grande du tac-au-tac.

Sa réponse augmenta le volume sonore des rires. Sans le savoir, Daphné passait déjà pour l'humoriste de la classe. L'homme soupira.

-Je vois que votre cerveau n'est pas proportionnel à votre taille. Je crains fort que vous ne vous trompiez de discipline. J'enseigne les potions, pas les cours de pitreries, même si à vous voir je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de cours supplémentaires en la matière.

Tandis que la salle commençait à rire de plus belle, Daphné bouillonnait sérieusement intérieurement.

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas que vous soyez à Gryffondor, allez-vous asseoir à côté de miss Lacroix.» Fit-il en se retournant, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à la grande.

À cette remarque, la Gryffondor manqua d'étrangler l'homme au nez crochu mais s'abstint et se dirigea vers la place que celui-ci lui avait indiqué. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec elle et qu'il comptait bien lui faire regretter ce retard.

En voyant son amie s'asseoir, Charlotte, qui arborait un immense sourire lui lança :

«Ma parole t'as vraiment pas bonne mine.

-Oui bon ça va, n'en rajoute pas, je viens de me lever, chuchota Daphné, j'ai encore la tête dans l…

-SARSEN SILENCE ! Cria Rogue depuis son bureau.

Mais comment pouvait-il l'entendre ? Elle se montrait pourtant discrète. En plus, ce n'était même pas elle qui avait commencé pour une fois.

-Psst, fit une voix derrière - elle aperçut les jumeaux en se retournant légèrement- ça va depuis hier ? C'était pas trop fort la dose qu'on t'a versé hein ?

-La dose ? Interrogea la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce que vous…

-SARSEN RETOURNEZ-VOUS !

Daphné s'exécuta et remarqua avec surprise et horreur que Rogue se tenait juste devant elle.

-Où est votre manuel, Sarsen? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus calme.

-Je ne l'ai pas.

-Vous ne ? Redemanda le Serpentard, bien qu'elle soit sûre qu'il l'avait entendue.

-Je ne l'ai pas pris, je l'ai oublié dans ma chambre en me dépêchant. S'expliqua-t-elle en commençant à s'énerver de plus en plus.

-Comme votre tête j'imagine, ricana l'homme en noir, à moins que ce ne soit comme ça tous les jours ?

Et la classe repartit de plus belle en riant aux éclats. Daphné était aux bords de la crise de nerfs.

-Je vais vraiment avoir du mal à vous supporter toute l'année Sarsen. Déjà avec Potter en quatrième année, vous ne me rendez pas la vie facile vous deux.

-C'est p'tètre que le problème vient pas de nous. Trancha la grande d'un ton sec.

Toute la classe se tut. Venait-elle vraiment de défier un professeur ? Les yeux de la classe vacillaient entre Daphné et Rogue. Lequel des deux céderait le premier au jeu du regard qu'ils se livraient ? Lequel romprait le silence qui s'était installé ?

Le professeur brisa finalement cette attente.

-Retenue.

-QUOI ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

-Tout d'abord pour être entrée dans ma salle sans y être autorisée, pour avoir dérangé notre cours avec vos expressions... étranges - Bouya c'est ça ?, pour avoir discuté en classe, ne pas avoir votre matériel et pour avoir fait une allusion très déplacée à votre professeur de potion. Estimez-vous heureuse que je ne vous colle pas une heure pour chaque mot sorti de votre bouche. Maintenant reprenons.»

«Putain j'y crois pas ! Premier jour qu'on est ici, je me fait déjà coller dès la première heure !»

Les quatre jeunes filles venaient de sortir de la classe et se rendaient à leur prochain cours qui devait débuter dans peu de temps. Daphné rageait encore de l'heure qu'elle venait de passer. Jamais au grand jamais un professeur ne l'avait traitée de la sorte.

«Nan mais vous l'entendez avec ses airs supérieurs ? Il croit qu'en étant ami avec le directeur ça lui donne tous les droits ?

-N'y pense plus, intervint Aude, c'est fait, pas la peine de te tracasser avec cette histoire plus longtemps. Tu sais à quoi t'attendre maintenant, tu feras peut-être plus d'efforts la prochaine fois.

-Des efforts, moi ? Je rêve ! C'est lui qui m'insulte et moi je dois me plier à ses exigences ? Jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais je laisserais ce sale rat me dicter ce que je dois faire !

-Il est pas si méchant que ça, commenta Charlotte, tu aurais été là dès le début, il était calme, voir sympa.

-Euh, parle pour toi alors, s'incrusta Noémie, moi il me fait plus peur qu'autre chose… J'espère que tous les professeurs ne sont pas comme lui.

-Et moi donc… Chuchota la grande, toujours en rogne.»

Elles s'apprêtaient à rejoindre les escaliers quand une voix particulièrement irritante les stoppa net dans leur avancée.

«Tiens tiens, en plus de voler les cabines dans le train il faut aussi que tu entres dans les salles des gens, le lampadaire ?

Daphné n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait de l'interpeller. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle découvrit une tignasse blonde au sourire arrogant. En plus des deux gorilles qui le suivaient dans le train, elle remarqua également la présence de trois autres personnes, ceux que Charlotte avait rencontrés la veille. Le blond se tourna cette fois vers la brunette.

-Comment peux-tu traîner avec une Gryffondor, Lacroix ? Qui plus est une sang-de-bourbe. Fit-il avec un air de dégoût.

-Et d'après toi, je suppose qu'elle devrait uniquement se contenter de ta compagnie ? En conclut la binoclarde.

-Tes amies sont vraiment longues à la détente, commenta le blond, ton cerveau risque de se détériorer à force d'être trop souvent avec ces filles.

-Je pense que c'est déjà trop tard, pouffa Pansy Parkinson en souriant de plus belle.

-Quand on aura besoin de tes commentaires on viendra te sonner la morue, cracha la brunette visiblement déjà à bout.

-Sale traînée ! S'emporta l'autre Serpentard.

Elle s'apprêtait à aller cogner celle qui venait de l'insulter mais fut retenue par la main de Blaise, que la situation amusait plus qu'autre chose. Lui et Théodore préféraient ne prendre parti pour aucun des groupes, car bien qu'ils se rangeaient de l'avis de Drago et éprouvaient eux aussi une grande aversion pour les autres maisons, ils jugeaient inutile de se mêler aux conflits et d'obtenir des heures de colles par la suite. Charlotte se retourna vers le premier concerné.

-Quant à toi, je n'ai aucune leçon à prendre d'un p'tit con -un rictus se forma sur le visage du blond suite à cette appellation- qui est lui-même entouré par la racaille de l'école. Il serait peut-être temps que quelqu'un t'inculque les bonnes manières. Levicorpus !

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la petite brune sortit sa baguette et lui lança un sort. Il se retrouva aussitôt suspendu en l'air par la cheville, battant inutilement des bras pour essayer de se faire tomber. Tandis que les Serpentards se figeaient sur place, choqués du sort que venait d'utiliser la nouvelle, les quatre jeunes filles observaient la scène d'un air amusé. La petite s'approcha de sa «victime» puis reprit.

-Voila ce qui arrive aux méchants garçons qui se croient tout permis. N'as-tu jamais appris que tu devais le respect à tes aînés et en particulier aux femmes ?

-Salope ! S'écria Pansy en braquant désormais sa baguette sur Charlotte. Repose le tout de suite à terre ou je…

-Ou tu quoi ? La coupa Daphné en s'approchant à son tour pour protéger son amie, vite rejointe par les deux autres demoiselles. Vas-y attaque-nous, tu connais peut-être le contre-sort pour délivrer ton petit-ami.

Les joues de la Serpentard prirent d'un coup une teinte rosée. Voyant qu'il n'était pas raisonnable de s'opposer au groupe de filles, elle abaissa sa baguette avec un grognement de rage. Charlotte, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pied, reporta son attention sur le blondinet qui se tortillait toujours, espérant se libérer.

-Fais-moi descendre petite peste, ou je te jure que mon père en entendra parler !

-Hum, c'est toujours pas ça la politesse hein. J'ai une meilleure idée ! Et si on te laissait là toute la journée accroché au plafond, te laissant te démerder tout seul comme un grand hein ?

-Non attends, supplia le blond en voyant la brunette faire demi-tour.

-Ouiiiii ? Demanda la jeune fille en faisant volte face.

-… je suis désolé…

-Pardon ? J'ai pas bien compris.

-JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ ! Ça va comme ça ? Maintenant fais-moi descendre !

-Ajoute un «s'il te plait» et dis-moi en quoi tu es désolé, j'envisagerais alors cette possibilité.

Mafloy soupira. Il détestait se montrer en position de faiblesse mais devait pourtant prendre sur lui et accepter les conditions de la Serpentard.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir insulté tes amies -et toi par la même occasion- s'il te plait, fais-moi descendre.

Son interlocutrice s'avança encore vers lui, se baissa un peu au niveau du visage du blond puis lui ronronna à l'oreille de manière à ce que seul lui entende :

-J'aime bien quand tu me supplies Malfoy.»

Cette fois ce fut à Drago de paraître gêné, ce qui n'échappa pas à Pansy qui se contenait depuis un moment. Comme promis, en se redressant Charlotte exerça le contre-sort «Liberacorpus» qui annula le précédent qu'elle avait lancé. Le blond tomba sur le dos provoquant pas mal de bruit. Ses sbires l'aidèrent à se relever puis sans un mot s'empressèrent de déguerpir en adressant des regards noirs aux quatre filles.

Une fois le stupide événement passé, les filles se séparèrent en groupes pour se rendre aux cours qu'elles avaient choisis. Noémie et Aude se rendirent vers la serre du château pour leur cours de botanique avec la professeur Chourave, tandis que les deux autres montaient quelques étages plus haut pour arriver au cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Maugrey Fol'Oeil. Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans encombres, en effet le groupe des Serpentards qu'elles avaient revu à plusieurs reprises dans les couloirs ne leur adressa même pas un regard - en particulier un certain Malfoy. À l'heure du déjeuner les quatre amies mangèrent ensemble comme leur emploi du temps le permettait. Il s'agissait, avec le petit-déjeuner, des repas durant lesquels les quatre maisons pouvaient se mélanger entre elles. À l'exception d'une annonce du directeur, le repas du soir devait s'effectuer à la bonne table.

Elles eurent un peu de temps libre avant de reprendre les cours de l'après-midi. Cette fois aussi elles partirent ensemble pour leur cours commun de métamorphose avec la professeur McGonagall. Une fois le cours terminé, la vieille dame demanda à Daphné de rester quelques minutes afin de lui parler de sa retenue. Comme la grande s'en doutait, Rogue avait averti la directrice de la maison Gryffondor du comportement de la jeune fille en classe. La professeur de métamorphose se montra d'ailleurs plus sévère qu'elle ne le paraissait le jour précédent et avertit son élève de sa profonde déception. Daphné n'en culpabilisa que plus…

Après une légère pause, chacune se rendit pour deux heures au cours optionnel qu'elles avaient choisit. Ainsi l'aînée se dirigea en astronomie avec comme enseignante madame Sinistra, Aude en arithmancie enseignée par le professeur Vector, Noémie, elle se rendit au cours d'histoire des moldus dirigé par la professeur Burdage, puis enfin, Charlotte partit en étude des runes.

Les quatre filles n'eurent pas le temps de se revoir après leur deux heures car chacune fila à une occupation différente. Faisant honneur à sa maison, Aude se mit directement au travail en s'asseyant à une table de Serdaigles (il n'y avait qu'eux à la bibliothèque) puis commença à s'avancer dans les devoirs qu'elle avait.

La brunette du groupe, elle, s'en alla juste après son cours de runes anciennes déposer ses manuels dans le dortoir. Elle en profita également pour se laver et revêtir une autre robe de sorcière pour la soirée.

La plus grande des quatre décida de traîner dans les couloirs avec les jumeaux afin de tester avec eux quelques objets dont ils étaient les créateurs. Voyant qu'ils étaient de très bonne qualité, la jeune fille hésita à leur demander une de leurs fabrications farceuses afin de l'utiliser sur Rogue, mais elle s'abstint en se disant qu'une heure de colle était déjà bien suffisante.

La dernière, avait également rejoint son dortoir pour prendre sa douche. Elle avait encore dû décliner les multiples invitations de garçons lui proposant un rencard en rétorquant à chaque fois sa phrase fétiche : «Je suis désolée, j'ai déjà un copain en dehors de l'école ». Pour l'instant ces nombreuses invitations ne la gênaient pas vraiment, elle se sentait plus coincée et déstabilisée sur le moment, elle se disait qu'avec le temps cela passerait. Mais et si cela devenait son quotidien ? Elle en deviendrait vite folle songea-t-elle. En sortant de la salle de bain elle vit Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones avec qui elle avait parlé la veille. Les deux la saluèrent et lui proposèrent de lui faire faire le tour de l'école, ce que la blonde accepta avec joie. Elle espérait uniquement que la foule de prétendants se serait calmée et aurait compris la leçon.

Les deux Poufsouffles lui firent voir l'ensemble des classes, le terrain de Quidditch, ainsi que la volière où s'agglutinaient toutes les chouettes et hiboux des élèves. En sortant de celle-ci, les trois filles s'assirent près d'une fenêtre avec vue sur le lac. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à partir pour aller manger, Noémie remarqua quelque chose dans le ciel qui se dirigeait vers le château. Elle appela les deux filles pour leur monter. Celles-ci crurent au début que c'était d'un traîneau tiré par des cerfs - bien que la période de Noël était encore loin. Elles se rendirent compte lorsque la chose se rapprocha qu'il s'agissait d'un grand carrosse tiré par des chevaux volants. Noémie avait déjà vu cet engin auparavant. De plus, Hannah leur désigna du doigt quelque chose qui semblait sortir du lac. Au même moment que le carrosse survolait la bâtisse, un immense navire remonta à la surface de l'eau. On aurait dit un bateau pirate comme dans _Peter Pan_ mais en beaucoup plus impressionnant et opulent. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de voir la suite des événements car l'infirmière qui se rendait aussi au réfectoire les interpellât et les força à écourter leur ballade si elles ne voulaient pas se faire retirer des points chacune. Les trois filles obéirent puis partirent vers la grande salle où les gens entraient.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent installé, Dumbledore, le directeur, demanda le silence en cognant sa fourchette contre son verre. Il se leva de sa chaise et alla rejoindre la même place que la veille.

«Mes chers sorciers, comme je vous l'avais annoncé hier, notre école a été choisie pour accueillir cette année les deux autres écoles européennes de magie du grand et mythique tournois des trois sorciers. Chaque école est représentée par un champion. Les champions sélectionnés s'affrontent au cours de trois tâches ayant pour but de tester leurs capacités magiques, leur audace, leur pouvoir de déduction et leur aptitude à réagir face au danger. Les champions s'affrontent pour l'honneur et la gloire de gagner le Tournoi. Cependant, le Tournoi est extrêmement dangereux et certains champions sont déjà morts durant la compétition. Ce pourquoi je vous préviens qu'en vous portant volontaire vous vous engagez à participer sans retour en arrière possible. Il ne s'agit pas d'une décision à prendre à la légère, une fois que serez désigné champion vous serez absolument seul.

Mais souhaitons d'abord la bienvenue à nos deux écoles. Je vous demande à tous d'applaudir les charmantes demoiselles de Beauxbâtons et leur directrice : Madame Maxime.»

À ses mots la grande porte s'ouvrit laissant avancer une ligne de grandes et magnifiques jeunes filles. Elles étaient suivies par une petite gymnaste qui à chaque mouvement effectué faisait apparaître des papillons, Ron restait bouche-bée devant toutes ces beautés. Les quatre filles pouvaient reconnaître quelques têtes familières telles Fleur Delacourt, la célébrité de leur ancienne école, accompagnée de sa petite sœur, la gymnaste. Leurs sourires firent cependant très vite place à une grande peur lorsqu'elles virent entrer la directrice. C'était une grande femme, à la robe longue et la coiffure soignée, qui s'avançait dans l'allée principale. Nos quatre héroïnes se lançaient des regards inquiets en déglutissant à chaque pas que faisait la géante. Celle-ci ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de remarquer la présence de ses anciennes élèves, ce qui expliqua le regard noir qu'elle leur lança. Après avoir fait un baise-main à l'imposante femme, Dumbledore annonça la deuxième école.

«Enfin je vous demanderais les mêmes applaudissements pour l'école d'Igor Karkaroff : l'établissement de Durmstrang.»

La salle se ré-ouvrit en faisant cette fois apparaître une ligne de grands gaillards costauds qui effectuaient en avançant des figures acrobatiques sous le son de tambours. On put entendre des sifflements à l'arrivée de Victor Krum, un joueur de Quidditch de l'équipe de Bulgarie particulièrement célèbre. Dumbledore fit une accolade au directeur arrivant puis continua son discours.

«Nous voici ici réunis en ce jour pour débuter le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Tout volontaire devra déposer son nom dans la coupe de feu que voici -il souleva un tissu qui cachait une magnifique coupe couleur saphir - toutefois je tiens à vous préciser qu'en risque d'éventuels accidents, seuls les élèves âgés de plus de seize ans pourront participer -s'en suivirent des protestations dans la salle. Il en va de votre sécurité et de votre vie, car il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est bel et bien quelque chose de dangereux. Vous aurez jusqu'au 31 octobre pour vous décider à postuler, nous connaîtrons les trois champions choisis le soir-même. La première tâche aura lieu le 24 novembre donc quiconque se portera volontaire devra être tenu au courant des conséquences et se tenir prêt. Bien, il me semble tout vous avoir annoncé ; sur ce je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance et bon appétit !»

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 **Ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu ?**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos réactions concernant cette suite, tout vos petits mots me sont si précieux :3**

 **À la semaine prochaine mes petites saucisses (Ceci est définitivement très bizarre...) !**


	3. Que d'évènements

**Mais dis-donc, on serait pas vendredi aujourd'hui ? Quelle mouche l'a piqué pour qu'elle poste en avance ?**

 **Bonjour mes chers petits** **pamplemousses, j'espère que vous allez bien. Comme vous vous en douterez, si je poste ce chapitre plus tôt que d'habitude (Yay !) c'est qu'il y a une raison. Bien sure j'avais super hâte de vous poster la suite des aventures de nos quatre héroïnes mais il y également le fait que je serais absente demain pour la date de publication habituelle. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que je me rend ce soir à Londres pour assister le lendemain à la représentation d'Harry Potter and the Cursed Child au Palace Theatre. Là c'est le moment où vous me détestés... Posez vos fourches et vos pioches paysans !**

 **Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous mettra de bonne humeur ! J'adore vos reviews, vous êtes toujours aussi mignons dans vos commentaires, ça me touche beaucoup !**

 **Disclaimer :** **Tout les personnages appartiennent (malheureusement) à J. K. ROLLING à part mes quatre OC qui sont inspirées de mes trois meilleures amies et de moi-même (saurez-vous me reconnaitre ?...).**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas, comme toujours.**

* * *

Les vacances de la Toussaint approchaient à grands pas. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis le dernier discours du directeur. Tout d'abord, nos héroïnes furent assez affectées par l'arrivée des délégations étrangères, en particulier celle de Beauxbâtons qui était malheureusement accompagnée de la directrice Olympe Maxime. Celle-ci n'ouvrait la bouche que pour se plaindre du confort qui lui était proposé à Poudlard ou pour faire de légères allusions au renvoi des jeunes filles. En effet la géante prenait un malin plaisir à titiller ses anciennes élèves en contant à Dumbledore lors des dîners leurs nombreux exploits (comme elle les appelait) du temps où elles étudiaient encore en France. Par exploits je veux bien évidemment dire leurs pires bêtises... Elle avait ainsi mentionné la fois où Daphné avait fait du troc de Whisky de feu en douce dans l'enceinte de l'école afin de pouvoir s'acheter un bébé hippogriffe ; ou encore lorsque Charlotte avait fait infuser elle-même une potion pour feindre la maladie et ainsi manquer un contrôle de divination. Bien que le résultat fut assez convaincant, les infirmières avait découvert le pot-au-feu en trouvant la fiole dans la robe de la brunette qui se retrouva par la suite en retenue avec un D en plus en divination. Au plus grand bonheur des quatre filles, la grande dame n'avait pourtant pas mentionné l'histoire de Platon qui leur avait valu leur expulsion.

Toutes ces anecdotes n'avaient cependant pas l'effet voulu sur le directeur. En effet celui-ci était habitué aux farces des frères Weasley, qui comme le disait-il, avaient déjà fait bien pire en un an que toutes ces bêtises en leur scolarité entière. Il se contentait alors d'acquiescer d'un air aimable lorsque Madame Maxime lui contait ce genre d'histoires.

La Gryffondor avait du mal à se contenir lorsqu'elle entendait son aînée faire des commentaires sur leurs quelques écarts au règlement. Les quatre filles s'étaient d'ailleurs mises d'accord pour l'éviter au maximum quand elles la croisait dans les couloirs. Elles faisaient ainsi demi-tour, se cachaient dans les coins, sautaient par la fenêtre - euh non, pas ça quand même… mais presque.

Outre l'arrivée inattendue des élèves de Beauxbâtons, on sentait également la présence masculine (parfois pesante) des étudiants de Durmstrang. Eux étaient bien plus réservés et solitaires que les fraîches demoiselles françaises. Ils avaient pour habitude rester entre eux, se mêlant à la table des Serpentards et c'est tout. Charlotte trouva néanmoins un moyen d'en décoincer quelques uns quand elle s'assit un soir entre deux slaves en criant «VODKAAAA »(de façon à ce que les professeurs ne l'entendent pas, tout de même).

Elle portait en effet plusieurs bouteilles sous sa robe ; voyant que les garçons semblaient intéressés elle s'empressa de changer les contenants en jus de citrouille afin de pouvoir s'enfiler les shots disctretos, comme elle disait, en compagnie des mâles. De fil en aiguille, ce fut avec eux que la Serpentard prit l'habitude de discuter (outre les moment qu'elle passait avec ses amies). Elle utilisait par la même occasion ses origines paternelles afin de parler russe en leur présence, pour que les autres élèves de Poudlard ne comprennent rien. Elle s'amusait d'ailleurs beaucoup avec cet avantage puisqu'elle lançait des petits regards en biais (accompagnés de grands sourires) à un certain blond qui lui s'imaginait qu'elle se moquait de lui auprès des autres alors qu'il n'en était rien et que la jeune fille discutait simplement de la situation économique en Palestine. Si si je vous jure.

Du côté d'Aude, la binoclarde avait suivi les conseils de Cho et s'était présentée en tant que poursuiveuse pour l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigles. Après les tests, le capitaine jugea en effet nécessaire d'intégrer la grande parmi eux, ce qui la rendit folle de joie.

«Tu vois, je ne m'étais pas trompée, lui avait dit Cho en la rejoignant dans les vestiaires, je t'avais dit que tu serais sûrement prise !

-Oh, pure chance, commenta Aude, manquant cruellement de confiance en elle, les autres aussi jouaient bien.

-Tu rigoles ? Les autres batteurs qui se sont présentés étaient lents et empotés ! Nous n'avons gardé que la crème de la crème, avec cette équipe, pas moyen de perdre contre Poufsouffle pour notre premier match !»

C'était une Aude exténuée que ses trois amies trouvaient lors des repas. En plus de s'avancer dans ses cours et faire en sorte de toujours rester la tête de classe, la binoclarde passait ses soirées sur le terrain de Quidditch avec son équipe pour les entraînements qui lui bouffaient toute son énergie ainsi que son temps libre. Bien qu'après plusieurs heures intensives tous les jours, la Serdaigle manquait de tomber de fatigue, elle se donnait à fond afin de jouer le mieux que possible le jour du match. Elle voulait marquer le coup.

Ce fut d'ailleurs le cas puisque leur équipe remporta la victoire haut la main. Les bleus menaient déjà 60 à 40 lorsque Cho s'était emparée du vif d'or, ce qui arrêta le match et accorda la victoire aux Serdaigles avec 100 points de plus.

Daphné, Charlotte et Noémie -bien qu'un peu déçue que sa maison n'ait pas gagné - s'empressèrent de féliciter leur amie qui avait très bien joué. Un petit groupe de Gryffondor mené par Harry vint également se joindre à l'euphorie des bleus.

«Waouh, vous leur avez mis la pâté ! S'écria Ron tout enthousiaste.

-C'est vrai que c'était un très beau match. Renchérit Hermione, plus modérée.

-Ouais, franchement Cho tu étais géniale ! Commenta Harry tout en se rendant compte de sa gaffe. Euh je veux dire vous tous, vous avez tous très bien joué !

La jolie chinoise lui adressa un regard doux et un sourire de remerciement, ce qui fit rougir le balafré.

-C'est gentil Harry, fit-elle d'un air maternel, Cédric aussi a bien joué.

À ce nom, le sourire qui était apparu sur le visage d'Harry entre temps disparut immédiatement. Elle reprit.

-Le pauvre, il était à ça (elle imita la distance avec ses mains) d'attraper le vif d'or quand je l'ai dépassé, il doit m'en vouloir maintenant. Je vais aller voir s'il n'est pas trop en colère d'avoir perdu, je vous laisse, à bientôt tout le monde, au revoir Harry.»

Puis elle s'en alla, détacha sa queue de cheval d'un coup de main faisant ainsi remuer au vent ses longs cheveux noirs. Attendant qu'elle soit loin, le survivant grogna puis partit à son tour, accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione, tandis que Noémie, Daphné et Charlotte restèrent encore un moment à féliciter leur amie pour sa victoire.

Pour ce qui était de l'intégration de la Gryffondor, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à se rapprocher des gens de sa maison. Étant de la même année, elle côtoyait le plus souvent les jumeaux Weasley avec qui elle adorait faire les quatre-cents coups, mais également Hermione, Ginny, ou encore Harry et Ron qu'elle aimait bien titiller lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion. Non, le problème n'était pas dans sa propre maison, mais plutôt dans celle qui résidait dans les donjons. En effet la jeune fille, comme plusieurs de ses compagnons, ne pouvait pas saquer les Serpentards et vice-versa, rivalité des maisons oblige. À chaque fois qu'elle croisait Malfoy et sa bande dans les couloirs, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui envoyer des insultes gratuites comme «fils-à-papa»,«ptite tâche blonde» ou encore «ghostbastard» en référence au teint blafard du garçon. De l'autre côté, jamais en retrait, on pouvait entendre le blond répliquer avec des «sale sang-de-bourbe», «l'asperge» ainsi que des «l'endive trop conne». Un langage très cherché comme vous pouvez le constater… Le Serpentard avait cependant moins l'occasion de se frotter à la grande puisqu'il craignait qu'en la présence de ses amies, la brunette lui ré-infligerait le sort de Lévicorpus.

De plus, ne voulant pas en rester là, Daphné lançait aussi des sorts afin de programmer une sonnerie vers trois heures du matin dans le dortoir masculin des Serpentards, pour énerver Drago au maximum. Et si seulement c'était un simple réveil… Trouvant que ce n'était pas suffisant d'interrompre le sommeil de toute une maison, la grande avait choisi une musique moldue (qu'elle entendait lorsqu'elle était petite) dans laquelle trois hommes chantaient sur les ailes d'un avion -car oui la vidéo se diffusait également sur le mur sinon c'était pas drôle- dans une langue que le garçon ne comprenait visiblement pas. Ainsi tout le dortoir se levait exaspéré en tentant désespérément de taire les «nu ma nu ma iei» qu'ils entendaient.

Différentes chansons moldues s'enchaînaient d'une nuit à l'autre, le tout durant une semaine. Une semaine où les Serpentards mâles n'avaient pas pu fermer un oeil de la nuit. À bout, le blondinet avait fini par en dire un mot au professeur Rogue, afin que celui-ci se charge de punir l'ordure qui s'amusait à le «torturer avec des musiques de sang-de-bourbe» comme il disait. La coupable fut assez vite démasquée lorsque le professeur de potion entendit la grande parler de ces chansons à sa voisine de classe. L'homme sinistre ne se priva pas pour retirer 20 points aux Gryffondors et coller Daphné pour la énième fois.

«Quand apprendrez-vous à vous tenir à votre place Sarsen ?Avait-il dit. Vos résultats ne vous permettent même pas de vous adonner à de telles activités, si vous continuez vous vous retrouverez à la rue à tenter tant bien que mal de vendre de la Bièreaubeurre immonde.

En se retournant et se dirigeant vers son bureau, Rogue n'avait pas vu que le visage de la grande venait de s'illuminer.

-N'y pense même pas ! Lui avait alors chuchoté Aude, voyant un sourire de psychopathe se dessiner sur les lèvres de son amie.

-Je vais me gêner.» Avait simplement répondu la Gryffondor, ne perdant pas son immense sourire.

Quelques jours plus tard on pouvait croiser les jumeaux qui distribuaient des feuilles aux élèves de leur maison sur lesquelles on pouvait lire «Vente de Bièreaubeurre, 5 galions, se rendre auprès de Daphné Sarsen.» La demoiselle venait ainsi sous les «conseils» de Rogue de débuter un trafic de Bièreaubeurre dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Elle se rendait de ce fait chaque soir dans les cuisines lorsque celles-ci étaient vides et préparait sa propre version de la boisson, qui s'avéra plutôt réussie puisqu'elle connut un succès inattendu auprès de sa maison.

Tellement inattendu que la jeune fille dut prendre les noms de plusieurs élèves pour la prochaine tournée car le stock qu'elle avait prévu pour le jour même s'était vidé en trente minutes. Elle revint à la charge le jour suivant puis ceux d'après en apportant à chaque fois une petite touche en plus pour perfectionner sa recette. Voyant que sa petite affaire marchait bien, les jumeaux lui demandèrent s'ils pouvaient s'occuper du management et des ventes par hiboux afin d'agrandir la clientèle. Après mûres réflexions -c'est à dire cinq minutes- Daphné se décida à leur donner une réponse positive. Bien qu'elle devrait légèrement partager les gains obtenus avec les deux Weasley, la grande se réjouissait à l'idée de s'enrichir de jour en jour avec son troc. Peut-être pourrait-elle enfin se procurer un bébé hippogriffe avec cet argent ? Elle commença de la même manière à proposer ses bouteilles aux autres maisons -hormis Serpentard, faut pas pousser quand même- ainsi qu'aux deux autres écoles qui semblaient elles aussi apprécier sa marchandise.

L'affaire marchait tellement bien que la grande commença à élargir son choix de produits en créant aussi du Whisky pur feu, du Rhum groseille ou encore du Vin de Sureau, ainsi qu'en diversifiant ses goûts de Bièraubeurre : en y ajoutant des fruits rouges, de la vanille ou parfois même encore plus d'alcool, pour les soirées mousse comme elle disait. Pour une fois que la née-moldue ne se faisait pas attraper, on pouvait dire qu'elle en profitait au maximum.

Outre ces histoires, on ne cessait d'entendre parler du tournoi à chaque coin de Poudlard. Tous les élèves de moins de seize ans étaient impatients de connaître l'identité du champion de leurs école ainsi que de voir débuter les fameuses épreuves. Certains faisaient des paris, d'autres s'indignaient de ne pas pouvoir participer tandis que le reste s'imaginaient déjà tenant la coupe dans leurs mains.

«Ce serait génial si l'une de nous gagnait ! S'exclama Charlotte durant un déjeuner.

-Avant de gagner il faudrait déjà avoir mis son nom dans la coupe. La stoppa la binoclarde.

-Tu l'as pas encore fait ? S'étonna la brunette en se tournant vers la Serdaigle.

-Non et ce n'est pas dans mes intentions si tu veux tout savoir. Entre les cours qu'il faut que j'étudie et Cho qui m'entraîne sur le terrain de Quidditch dès qu'elle me voit, non merci, j'aimerais bien souffler un peu.

-En parlant du loup…

Les quatre amies se retournèrent et virent effectivement la fine silhouette de la chinoise au loin qui se rapprochait de leur table.

-Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

-Oui oui, répondit la brunette sans attendre la réponse de ses camarades, on t'a justement gardé une place au Cho.

Ses trois amies tournèrent la tête vers elle d'un air blasé, ce à quoi la petite répondit en haussant les épaules par un «Quoi ?» tandis que la Serdaigle s'asseyait sans avoir fait attention à la remarque.

-Alors, vous comptez proposer votre candidature pour le tournoi ? Questionna la nouvelle arrivante.

-Comme j'étais en train de le dire aux filles avant que tu n'arrives, ce ne sera pas pour moi cette année, j'ai trop à faire déjà pour me soucier d'un stupide tournoi. Reprit Aude.

-Eh, surveille c'que tu dis oh, intervint la Gryffondor, commençant à s'échauffer, je compte le faire moi le tournoi, ça n'a rien de stupide !

-Parce que pour toi quelque chose où on risque sa vie c'est pas stupide ?

-On pourrait en dire autant de ton stupide Quidditch !

-STOP ! Les arrêta Cho, voyant que la discussion dérivait sur un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Simple question, ne nous énervons pas pour si peu. Et vous les filles vous allez vous proposer ?

-Hum, je ne pense pas, répondit la blonde du groupe, je n'ai pas envie d'être encore le centre d'attention ici.

À peine eut-elle dit ça qu'elle vit un garçon de Gryffondor s'avancer dans l'allée principale avec une démarche un peu ridicule. En voyant la blonde, il lui adressa un clin d'oeil accompagné d'un petit geste de mains en mode dragueur.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous avait dit… Soupira Noémie.

-Oh McLaggen ? Oui, c'est un gros lourd ce gars, fais pas attention à lui, il est comme ça avec quasiment toutes les filles, essaya de la rassurer Cho, une fois il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui quand j'étais avec Cédric, c'était très perturbant…

-Mais c'est qui Cédric, l'interrompit Daphné, tu parles de lui mais moi je n'ai jamais vu qu'Harry vraiment seul avec toi, vous sortez ensemble secrètement ou quoi ?

Visiblement gênée par ce que venait de dire la grande, la chinoise répondit.

-Non, il est juste attrapeur dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle, on se voit parfois sur le terrain c'est tout.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que je l'ai vu plusieurs fois dans les gradins lorsqu'on a entrainement, se réveilla Aude, tu parles souvent de lui en tout cas.»

Voyant que la discussion commençait à la rendre mal à l'aise, la chinoise décida de fuir d'autres questions personnelles en annonçant qu'elle devait retourner chercher un devoir dans sa chambre, laissant à nouveau les quatre filles entre elles.

Le lendemain en allant s'asseoir à la table de sa maison, Daphné intercepta un échange entre Harry, Ron et Hermione. Le survivant était en train de se plaindre du garçon dont Cho avait parlé la veille. C'était la première fois que la grande le voyait s'énerver.

«Qu'est-ce que tout le monde lui trouve à la fin, s'indigna le binoclard, sérieusement, où que j'aille il n'y a pas une personne qui n'ait pas aux lèvres le nom de Cédric Diggory.

-Il est très beau il faut dire, chuchota la fille du groupe de manière à ce qu'Harry ne l'entende pas, il est aussi très bon joueur de Quidditch, aimable, serviable, toujours souriant, pas étonnant que Cho l'apprécie beaucoup.

-Merci Hermione, fit Harry d'un air sarcastique, ça va beaucoup mieux tout d'un coup ! Si toi aussi tu en as après lui pour son amabilité et tout le reste, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller le rejoindre ? S'emporta-t-il.

-Ne m'agresse pas Harry, c'était juste un constat. Et crois le ou non mais je n'ai aucune envie de me précipiter autour de lui comme les autres filles aussi aimable, serviable et souriant qu'il puisse être.

-En plus, il est bête comme ses pieds, essaya de le réconforter Ron.

-Pfff, je vois pas ce que Cho lui trouve, à trop s'intéresser à lui elle ne voit même pas les gens qu'il y a autour…

-HUHUM !

En entendant le «toussotement» très gracieux derrière eux, les trois se retournèrent et firent face à une Daphné toute souriante.

-Euh… Tu nous as entendu ? Demanda timidement Harry espérant que la réponse soit non.

-Du début à la fin, lui sourit la jeune fille.

Elle traversa la longue table afin d'aller s'asseoir en face d'eux, en bousculant quelques Gryffondors au passage. La Sarsen n'avait pas perdu son sourire, au contraire, il semblait même encore plus large.

-Voilà ce que je te propose, fit-elle en se penchant vers les trois, tu vas m'acheter un abonnement d'un mois de Bièraubeurre et répandre autour de toi que j'ai créé de nouvelles saveurs -pistache, café et passion entre autres- et on sera quittes. Je suis même prête à t'aider si tu me prend un abonnement pour l'année, lui conseilla la grande, alors, marché conclu ?

Le groupe en face d'elle choqué ne savait pas quoi répondre. Les trois la regardaient bouche-bée, impressionnés de son esprit de marchandeuse. Hermione rompu le silence.

-Et… Supposons qu'Harry refuse ta proposition… Tu ferais quoi ?

-VOUS SAVEZ PAS QUOI ?! Cria Daphné d'une voix stridente en se levant du banc.

-Ok, ok, rassieds-toi, la calma le brun devenant rougeâtre. T'as gagné je vais te prendre un abonnement.

-BAH RIEN ! Fit-elle avant de se rasseoir sous les regards blasés des autres élèves et professeurs. Donc tu me prends un abonnement annuel ? Interrogea la jeune fille toute ravie en commençant à noter dans son petit bloc-note de réservations.

-Non, non, non, la coupa Harry, seulement un mois, je me chargerais moi même de cette affaire, merci quand même.

-Et tu feras passer aux autres que j'ai nouvelles marchandises ?

-Si tu veux… Céda le garçon en serrant la main que la demoiselle lui tendait.

-Ce fût un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, monsieur Potter.»

Et comme prévu, elle reçut son versement le lendemain. Elle remarqua également une augmentation de sa clientèle due à la création de nouvelles saveurs. «Merci Harry» pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle vendait les dernières bouteilles de la journée. Après plusieurs semaines de ventes, le montant récolté devenait de plus en plus important, Daphné pensa qu'il serait peut-être temps de chercher un éleveur auquel acheter l'hippogriffe dont elle avait tant rêvé au collège.

«Tu es sûre que tu veux élever ce genre d'animal ? Ce n'est pas un jouet, et ce sera encore plus difficile de le cacher ici alors que nous avons des dortoirs collectifs. S'inquiétait Noémie lorsque l'aîné leur avait parlé de son plan.

-On vient enfin de trouver une école qui veut bien de nous, ça serait con de tout faire foirer une fois de plus, réagit Charlotte.

-Putain ! D'habitude c'est Aude la rabat-joie du groupe vous allez pas vous y mettre aussi ?! S'énerva la Gryffondor tandis que son amie lui lançait des regards assassin.

-De une, je ne suis pas une rabat-joie, je suis réaliste, nuança la binoclarde apparemment vexée. Et pour ta notice, je ne m'opposais pas à ce que tu t'occupes d'un hippogriffe, du moment que c'est dehors.

-De toute façon ma décision est déjà prise, les coupa la grande, j'ai rendez-vous à dix-sept heure près du lac avec mon éleveur. Oh ! Quel dommage, il faut que j'y aille.

-Daph' attends !» Lui crièrent les trois filles alors que celle descendait pour se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous.

Les demoiselles s'étaient finalement laissées embarquer dans cette histoire en accompagnant leur amie au lac. À cette heure-ci les lieux étaient désert. Tout élève était soit dans sa salle commune, soit en train de débuter sa dernière heure de cours de la journée. Nos héroïnes attendirent dix minutes sur place jusqu'à ce que Noémie ne brise le silence.

«Tu n'avais pas dit qu'il devait venir à dix-sept heures ? C'est très impoli d'arriver en retard lorsqu'on fixe un rendez-vous.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé de m'accompagner, fit observer l'aînée.

-On veut juste être sûres que tu vas pas te faire violer par un grand pédophile immense et barbu, s'expliqua la blondinette.

-Comment il s'appelle ton éleveur ? Questionna la binoclarde en tentant tant bien que mal de faire ses exercices pour le lendemain en s'appuyant du dos de Charlotte pour écrire.

\- «Swag-man».

-Je te demande pardon, s'étrangla la Serdaigle en arrêtant décrire et essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son fou-rire.

-C'est le pseudo qu'il se donne par lettre pour qu'il ne se fasse pas reconnaître.

-Et en plus c'est un éleveur non reconnu par le ministère... Bien Daphné, se moqua Aude, de mieux en mieux…

-Oh ça va hein, ça revenait à moitié prix que chez les vrais et...»

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les quatre filles sentir une présence énorme et pesante derrière elles. En se retournant, elles virent une grande masse effrayante. Prises par surprise, elles se recroquevillèrent puis s'écrièrent en même temps :

«UN GRAND PEDOPHILE IMMENSE ET BARBU !

-Chut, ne criez pas comme ça, vous allez alerter toute l'école !

Reconnaissant la voix familière qui venait de leur parler, elles levèrent la tête vers le ciel pour reconnaître…

-HAGRID ? Firent les quatre jeunes filles apparemment étonnées et gênées d'avoir insulté le garde-chasse de l'école.

-Bah oui qui d'autre, s'exclama le géant un peu vexé, vous en connaissez beaucoup des demi-géants vous ?

Le bonhomme semblait lui aussi perturbé par cette découverte et ne s'attendait visiblement pas à voir les quatre filles en ces lieux.

-Attendez, c'est vous «Swag-man» ? Demanda la grande encore sous le choc. C'est avec vous que j'ai échangé ces derniers jours pour obtenir mon bébé hippogriffe ?

-N'en parlez à personne s'il vous plaît, je risque de me faire renvoyer s'ils savent que mon Buck est toujours vivant et qu'il s'est accouplé. Promettez-moi que vous ne direz rien !

-Mais vous saviez que Daphné allait venir, dit la blonde. Pourquoi avoir mit tant de temps à venir ?

-Le petit coquin s'était évadé de l'enclos que je lui avais construit, j'ai dû le chercher dans la forêt pour le ramener ici. Et au fait je ne pouvais pas deviner que «SexyGryffindor» désignerait forcément votre amie, à vrai dire, je m'attendais à voir arriver Ginny Weasley.

Tandis que le visage de Daphné commençait à s'accorder aux couleurs de sa maison, les trois derrière gloussaient sous l'évocation du pseudo ridicule qu'avait choisi leur amie. Le géant les emmena par la suite vers sa cabane où il avait prit soin de cacher le bébé hippogriffe sous un drap. À peine l'eut-il soulevé que les quatre jeunes filles tombèrent amoureuses de l'animal.

-Il n'a qu'une semaine et deux jours, je ne lui ai pas encore donné de nom, reprit le garde-chasse. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'attache avant que ses futurs maîtres ne lui en choisissent un autre.

-Mais Hagrid, il ne sera pas heureux à l'intérieur de l'école, tu devrais le garder ici et on viendrait lui rendre visite, ça vaut mieux pour lui. Pensa Aude.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est peut-être en effet la meilleure solution. Soupira la Gryffondor. Dans ce cas on l'appellera Socrate, pour être en accord avec Platon.

-Platon ? S'empressa d'intervenir le géant. Un autre hippogriffe ?

-Non c'était notre dragon, lui répondit Noémie en affichant une petite mine triste en repensant à l'animal dont avait sûrement dû s'enticher le Ministère de la Magie.

-Un dragon ?! S'exclama Hagrid tout d'un coup extrêmement intéressé.

-Il va falloir qu'on y aille excuse-nous, fit Charlotte en entraînant les autres vers la sortie, nous reviendrons te voir quand nous aurons plus de temps libre. À bientôt… Swagrid.

Quelques jours avant les résultats du tournoi, la Gryffondor se décida enfin à sortir de son atelier de travail pour aller déposer son nom dans la coupe. Bizarrement il y avait plus de gens que d'habitude, ce qui rendait la pièce plus bruyante que la fois précédente où Daphné avait accompagné Charlotte. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se décider, voir le pour et le contre. Finalement, elle opta pour le tournoi et se présenta à son tour.

En entrant dans la salle elle vit un attroupement de Poufsouffles autour du cercle qui protégeait la coupe. Tous riaient et criaient des encouragements pour l'un d'entre eux afin qu'il se propose en tant que champion. Cette grosse masse eu pour seul effet d'énerver la jeune fille qui voulait seulement déposer son nom et repartir vaquer à ses occupations. Elle prit une grande inspiration, gonfla ses poumons puis bouscula toutes les personnes agglutinées sur son chemin. Comme elle faisait au moins une -voir deux- tête(s) de plus qu'eux, il lui fût assez facile de dégager tous les gens qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Arrivée au bout elle remarqua un groupe de garçons tirant l'un des leurs afin que celui-ci le lance enfin.

«Allez Cédric, c'est ta dernière année ici, fait pas le con !» Dit l'un d'eux à l'intention de son ami.

À peine eut-il terminé cette phrase que lui et les autres poussèrent le dit Cédric au sein du cercle, provoquant les cris enthousiastes de la foule ainsi que les gloussements des filles assises sur les gradins en bois autour.

La grande put alors voir le «spécimen» dont tout le monde parlait. Un grand garçon au nez droit, il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux gris, un sourire amusé trônant sur son visage. Il s'avança de quelques pas puis laissa son nom brûler dans les flammes bleues de la coupe. Son geste fait, les Poufsouffles de la salle se remirent à crier de plus belle. Tous plus joyeux les uns que les autres.

Pendant ce temps la Gryffondor était restée collée sur place. Assistant à la scène elle en avait presque oublié la raison de sa venue. Son regard s'était figé sur le garçon qui maintenant se faisait ébouriffer les cheveux par ses ami. Un charisme immense se dégageait de sa personne. Aucune fille ici présente n'aurait pu nier le fait qu'il était follement séduisant et que sa présence suscitait l'intérêt de la gente féminine. Daphné en faisait désormais partie. On pouvait entendre les gens hurler «DIGGORY» dans tout le hall, le temps que l'attroupement sorte de la salle. Le regard du jeune homme croisa celui de la grande. Il lui adressa un sourire avant de quitter à son tour la salle entouré des garçons et des filles de sa maison. Après leur départ, le réfectoire devint aussitôt bien silencieux. Les filles qui à l'instant regardaient la scène des gradins, s'étaient déjà remises au travail.

Pendant ce temps Daphné était toujours scotchée sur place, encore un peu chamboulée par ce dont elle venait d'assister. Elle finit à son tour par jeter son papier puis s'en alla d'une marche lente vers la porte. Elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était dans son esprit mais une chose était sûre, elle était bien décidée à aider Harry à séduire Cho pour avoir elle aussi le champ libre.

Le moment de découvrir les heureux champions du tournoi arriva. Tous étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle, attendant avec impatience les résultats. Dumbledore s'avança vers le centre de la pièce puis s'exclama d'un ton euphorique :

«Il est l'heure de découvrir le nom de ceux que la coupe a désigné comme champions cette année.»

Sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée, les bougies au plafond s'éteignirent, il ne restait plus que la lumière bleu flamboyante du feu de la coupe. Le directeur se rapprocha d'elle puis posa ses mains dessus. À l'instant d'après, un papier en sortit puis atterrit dans la main du vieil homme. Celui-ci le lût puis annonça d'une voix forte :

«Le champion de Durmstrang est monsieur Victor Krum.»

Le garçon désigné se leva sous les cris et les applaudissements de toute la salle puis se rendit près du directeur, qui le félicita en lui serrant la main puis attendit près de l'estrade la suite des noms.

Dumbledore réitéra son opération et un autre papier jaillit du feu, que le mage attrapa également.

«La championne de Beauxbâton est mademoiselle Fleur Delacour.»

Un flot de cris (cette fois plus féminins qu'avant) suivit d'applaudissements ressurgit dans le hall accompagnant les pas de la jeune fille qui à son tour serra la main du directeur et alla se placer au côté du bulgare.

Un feu hardant se forma une dernière fois pour annoncer le nom du dernier sélectionné.

«Le champion, ou plutôt la championne de Poudlard est mademoiselle Charlotte Lacroix.»

Suite à cette annonce la Serpentard resta un instant figée sur place sous le choc d'entendre son nom parmi les élus. Ses trois amies autour d'elle la sortirent de sa rêverie par des grandes exclamations de joies.

«T'es la championne de Poudlard Cha, s'écria Noémie toute sourire, vas-y fonce, avant qu'ils n'aient changé d'avis.»

La jeune fille suivit son conseil puis se leva et alla prendre place à côté des deux autres champions. Pendant qu'elle marchait, on pu entendre quelques rires se moquant du fait que la brunette ai été désigné représentante de leur école.

«Et c'est elle qui est censé se battre pour Poudlard ? Railla une fille. Pff, me faites pas rire.

-Elle est jolie mais avec sa taille elle risque pas faire long feu. Commenta un garçon de l'autre côté.

-Autant tout de suite déclarer forfait. Pouffa une troisième voix.

-VOUS ÊTES TOUS DES RAGEUX ! S'emporta Daphné. SI VOUS ÊTES PAS CONTENT DU RÉSULTATS ET BAH ALLER VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !»

Sous l'assurance de la grande tout le monde se tut. Madame Maxime outrée devant un tel comportement se tourna vers le directeur attendant de sa part qu'il corrige cette attitude, mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, le vieil homme semblait tout à fait adhérer aux paroles de la Gryffondor.

«Nous avons maintenant nos champions, que chacun de vous trois se prépare à affronter la première épreuve qui se déroulera le 24 novembre après les vacances. Je vous souhaite à tous bonne...»

Le sorcier n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la Coupe de Feu s'illumina à nouveau. Chacun se demandait incrédule ce qui allait se passer quand un quatrième papier s'envola à son tour dans les airs. Le morceaux de parchemin tomba dans la main de l'enseignant. Le visage heureux qu'il affichait quelques minutes avant avait fait place à une expression de peur et d'incrédulité. Ses lèvres bougeaient frénétiquement sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Le magicien chuchota.

«Harry Potter.»

* * *

 **Que de suspense me direz-vous 8D**

 **Quelles sont vos impressions par rapport à ce chapitre ? Que pensez-vous du troc de Daphné ? Avez-vous reconnut la petite référence à O-zone ?**

 **J'aimerais également savoir, quelles sont vos attentes pour la suite de l'histoire ? Je m'explique. Parfois j'écris mais je ne suis pas sûre de vous plaire ou au contraire, d'être trop insistante sur tel ou tel sujet, j'aimerais donc avoir votre avis sur la question.**

 **Je vous remercie de continuer à me lire, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir.**

 **N'oubliez pas la petite review ! Si vous partagez cette histoire et me laisser votre avis en commentaire, je vous enverrais un Malfoy au choix gratuit.**

 **...**

 **Non j'déconne. Ils sont tous à moi. Et je partage pas, faut pas pousser non plus.**

 **Herm. Il me semble avoir tout dit. On se retrouve donc la semaine prochaine, promis samedi cette fois.**

 **Caramels et sucres d'orge. J'vous aimes putain.**


	4. Petite sortie à Pré-au-Lard

**Salut mes petits calamars, je vous ai manqué ? J'espère bien, car aujourd'hui, je vous poste le quatrième chapitre de "Tout ça à cause de Platon" YAY !**

 **J'ai tout relu et corrigé au maximum mais il se peut qu'il y ai encore quelques petites fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire. Si vous en trouvez, veuillez me pardonner s'il vous plaît, les prochains devraient être passés sous les mains expertes de ma correctrice.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Tous les personnages appartiennent (malheureusement) à J. K. ROLLING à part mes quatre OC qui sont inspirées de mes trois meilleures amies et de moi-même (saurez-vous me reconnaître ? ...).**

 **Comme toujours, on se retrouve en bas. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'annonce des champions avait laissé un grand froid sur l'assemblée. À commencer par le directeur lui même qui s'était presque jeté sur Harry après que la coupe n'ai sortit son nom.

«HARRYASTUDÉPOSÉTONNOMDANSLACOUPEDEFEU ?!» Lui cria celui-ci alors qu'Harry devenait livide à force de se faire secouer par le vieil homme.

Sous décision du ministère, le garçon n'eut cependant pas d'autres choix que de participer au tournoi comme en avait décidé la coupe.

Cet évènement causa la forte impopularité du jeune Gryffondor. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'être mis en valeur voir idolâtré se faisait à présent insulter lorsqu'il passait dans les couloirs. Même ses amis les plus fidèles avaient finit par se détourner de lui. En effet, son ami rouquin le désignait désormais comme un fourbe cherchant en permanence à faire parler de lui. Leur dispute causa également un éloignement avec Hermione qui en avait assez de devoir faire le porte-parole de chacun. À chaques vacances scolaire le balafré se rendait avec Ron et sa famille au Terrier, il pût rapidement tirer un trait sur cette option pour la Toussaint. Harry n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de rester à Poudlard durant les deux semaines.

Beaucoup d'élèves avaient justement quitté l'école pour les vacances. Ils ne supportaient plus l'idée de voir en permanence celui qu'ils appelaient auparavant «le survivant». Harry passait alors l'ensemble de ses journées à lire dans la bibliothèque ( _nda : So Out Of Character!_ ), cherchant des articles sur les anciens tournois des trois sorciers desquels il pourrait trouver quelques idées. Il entendait parfois les gloussements et des remarques de quelques Serdaigles installés aux tables les plus lointaines. En ces temps, il était difficile de se rappeler que le garçon avait autrefois été la vedette de l'école…

Les seules qui semblaient encore supporter le dit «tricheur» étaient notre quatuor préféré. En effet, aucune ne se souciait vraiment de l'importance que cela pouvait avoir si le jeune garçon participait lui aussi au tournoi. Après tout, l'une d'elles en faisait partie, c'était ce qui comptait.

Aujourd'hui les quatre demoiselles avaient prévu de se rendre à Pré-au-lard dans l'après-midi, elles proposèrent donc à Harry de les accompagner, voyant que celui-ci tirait une tête d'enterrement dont lui seul avait le secret depuis que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient partis.

Comme prévu, le plus jeune se rendit vers la porte d'entrée afin de montrer son autorisation de sortie au professeur McGonagall qui vérifiait, et en même temps trouver les quatre filles avec lesquelles il avait rendez-vous. Il aperçut la tête de la grande parmi la masse d'élèves qui attendaient que les grilles s'ouvrent et alla les rejoindre. En se rapprochant, il vit Daphné, Noémie, Charlotte et Aude en tenue décontracté. Il se sentit un peu bête en constatant autour de lui qu'il était le seul à encore porter son uniforme et qu'il avait oublié de se changer. Il ne fit cependant pas longtemps attention à ce détail car en se tournant il vit un gros Kigurumi de lièvre se diriger vers eux. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre que la seule personne pouvant se trouver dessous était Luna Lovegood.

«Salut ! Fit la Serdaigle en baillant, apparemment pas tout à fait réveillée.

-Hey, répondit la binoclarde, on a proposé à Harry de venir avec nous, ça ne te dérange pas dit ?

-Non pas du tout, je n'ai rien contre lui, moi.»

Quelques minutes après, le portail s'ouvrit laissant les élèves se ruer vers l'extérieure. Le petit groupe lui, profitait du beau temps pour avancer plus lentement et posément que les autres -enfin jusqu'à ce que Daphné n'insulte le «petit con» qui venait de la bousculer, suivant ses termes. C'était une journée ensoleillée pour un mois de novembre. L'air était frais, un vent léger faisait tomber les feuilles rouges-orange des arbres sur la chaussée qui menait vers la petite ville, les couleurs étaient magnifiques.

Arrivés là-bas, l'unique garçon s'improvisa guide de ses dames et leur fit faire le tour de toutes les petites boutiques et des bars qu'il avait découvert l'année dernière. Il s'agissait aussi d'une première pour Luna puisque les sorties à Pré-au-lard n'étaient autorisées qu'à partir des troisièmes années -sécurité oblige. Ils décidèrent avant toute chose de se rendre dans l'un des bars de la ville afin d'y boire un verre, le jeune homme les emmena alors vers le pub le plus fréquenté : «Les trois balais».

On pouvait déjà entendre en s'approchant de l'enseigne le brouhaha provenant de l'intérieure. En effet, le groupe constata en entrant que l'endroit était complètement bondé. Leur arrivée provoqua cependant un froid dans toute la salle. Tous avaient interrompus leurs discussions et avaient tourné leurs regards vers les six nouveaux arrivants, soit principalement sur le balafré. Plusieurs tables décidèrent de partir, prenant bien soin au passage de bousculé le brun, voir de l'injurier. Les tables restantes se contentaient de lancer des regards en biais méfiants vers le garçon tandis que le groupe s'installait à une place près d'une fenêtre.

«Au moins maintenant, on a une table ! Lança Noémie se fichant royalement du départ des gens.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ? Demanda timidement une serveuse. Nous avons des nouvelles saveurs de Bièraubeurre, à savoir, menthe, coco et chocolat.

-Euh, non merci, répondit la plus sage des six, on va en prendre six classiques s'il vous plaît.

-Non cinq, ajusta l'autre Serdaigle, je vais prendre un jus d'oeillet, il paraît que c'est délicieux.

Pas vraiment certaine que ce jus soit si délicieux qu'elle le prétendait, Aude confirma la commande perplexe.

-Menthe, coco et chocolat ? Se révolta la plus grande. Non mais qui va prendre ces goûts-là, ça doit être dégueulasse ! Autant mettre directement goût morue, goût vomi ET GOÛT BITE !

-CHUT ! La stoppa immédiatement la binoclarde d'un air qui se voulait sévère mais qui pourtant ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face au commentaire de Daphné.

La serveuse revint quelques minutes plus tard apportant les cinq Bièreaubeurres et le jus d'oeillet qu'avaient commandé les six adolescents.

-Pfeuh, la mienne est dix-fois mieux ! Je devrais leur fournir, ça me rapporterait encore plus de thune.

-Ça risque d'être compliqué si tu caches des barriques de Bièraubeurre dans l'école… Commenta la Poufsouffle.

-Oh regardez c'est Neville !» Fit l'autre blonde du groupe en agitant le bras en l'air pour faire signe au nouvel arrivant.

Le garçon vint alors s'asseoir à son tour auprès du groupe. Ils discutèrent un moment tous ensemble. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci commende également à boire. Voyant que le verre de Luna était encore plein et qu'elle était en pleine conversation avec le Londubat, les cinq autres décidèrent de les laisser, stoppant ainsi les chuchotements pesant au sujet d'Harry.

Dehors, le survivant leur montra la boutique d'Honeydukes, soit la confiserie de Pré-au-lard. Au comptoir un vieil homme du nom d'Ambrosius Flume et sa femme leur sourirent et les invitèrent à entrer dans le magasin. Les quatre filles n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. De longues étagères remplies de bonbons de toutes sortes s'alignaient devant elles. Des boîtes entières de nougats moelleux s'étalaient le long des rangés. On pouvait aussi voir au centre de la pièce une machine qui fabriquait toute seule des blocs de chocolat ainsi que des friandises au caramel, donnant l'eau à la bouche de tout passant. Chacun se rendit dans un rayon différent afin d'effectuer ses «courses». La grande et la binoclarde se précipitèrent vers des bocaux remplis de confiseries fourrées au miel, elles ne purent s'empêcher d'en gouter un. Ou deux peut-être. Voir peut-être plus en fait, mais qui sommes-nous pour les juger ? Charlotte, elle se dirigeait déjà vers la caisse pour acheter ses rochers à la noix de coco qu'elle avait immédiatement repéré en arrivant. De son côté, Noémie était montée sur une échelle afin d'attraper les cubes roses de glace qui l'intriguait depuis son entrée dans la boutique. Tout semblait merveilleusement bon. Harry n'ayant pas pris énormément d'argent était resté sur le côté afin de ne pas se laisser tenter par une de ces délicieuses cochonneries.

Etant la première à finir ses achats, la brune sortie de l'enseigne pensant que ses amies étaient déjà sortie. Elle longea quelques maisons pour tourner sur sa gauche vers un chemin un peu plus étroit. Les quatre autres s'étant attendus, eux -parce que ce sont pas des bâtards comme les Serpentards- se demandaient maintenant où avait bien pu aller leur amie.

«CHAAAA ! Cria Noémie en cherchant aux alentours.

-C'est pas vrai, toujours à se la jouer solo celle-là, grogna l'ainée, TU FAIS CHIER LACROIX PUTAIN !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'inquiéta la blondinette, on ne sait pas qui pourrait lui tomber dessus, genre Malfoy et ses sbires.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'ils restaient pendant les vacances. Ajouta Harry d'un air dégoûté.

-Bon, vous deux vous allez voir si elle se trouve dans une autre boutique à droite. Toi Harry, tu viens avec moi. On va chercher à gauche si elle s'est pas perdue dans une allée.»

C'est ainsi que les quatre adolescents se divisèrent en groupes de deux pour retrouver leur petit volatile.

Les deux jeunes filles aux poitrines imposantes entrèrent dans toutes les petites boutiques qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin. Elles entrèrent chez Zonko, un magasin de farces et attrapes, dont les gadgets ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux qu'utilisaient les jumeaux, pensa la Gryffondor. Elles essayèrent aussi le bureau de poste en face de chez Honeydukes, on se sait jamais, peut-être que Charlotte avait une lettre à envoyer au plus vite, proposa Noémie. Elles entrèrent même dans un autre pub -beaucoup plus sale- situé dans une rue secondaire du village. Voyant que leur amie n'y était pas, elles s'empressèrent de quitter ce lieu dont même le nom («La Tête de Sanglier») ne leur disait rien qui vaille…

«Bon sang, où est-ce qu'elle peut bien être ? S'impatienta la grande.

-On n'a qu'à aller voir dans cette rue là-bas, indiqua la blonde, y'a des gens qui entrent et qui sortent de cet endroit, viens !

Elles arrivèrent devant une maisonnette sur laquelle était écrit «Madame Pieddodu» en grosse lettres. Daphné se pencha vers la fenêtre pour voir à quel endroit elles avaient affaire. Depuis qu'elles étaient entré dans le dernier pub, elles n'osaient pas vraiment entrer dans n'importe quel lieu. Pour leur plus grand bonheur il s'agissait d'un salon de thé décoré de dentelles, meublé de petites tables rondes ou l'on pouvait uniquement trouver des couples autour desquels volaient des petits angelots qui jetaient occasionnellement des confettis roses. Le tout donnait vraiment une atmosphère niaise. Aucune des deux n'avait vraiment envie d'entrer dedans, elles durent cependant mettre leur dignité de côté et se résigner à passer le pas. Enfin c'est ce qu'elles auraient dû faire si la porte ne s'était pas brusquement ouverte, projetant par la même occasion la Gryffondor quelques mètres plus loin par terre. Noémie porta ses mains aux oreilles attendant que la furie, Daphné, n'explose à nouveau lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne qui se tenait devant elles.

-Cédric ?

À ce nom l'ainée leva la tête de manière rapide -un peu trop rapide que ce qu'elle aurait voulu- et sentit ses joues se colorer à l'instant.

-Noémie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'étais pas accompagnée de Potter, et de tes amies ? Interrogea le jeune homme.

-Si justement. On a perdu Charlotte -la petite brune. Avec Daph' on est allé voir si elle n'était pas rentrée ici.

Le garçon remarqua alors la présence de la grande encore au sol.

-Je me disais bien que la porte avait fait un drôle de bruit quand je l'ai ouverte. Miles excuses, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ! Fit le Poufsouffle en l'aidant à se relever.

-Je… Non, ça va… j'ai connu pire.

Cédric sourit.

-Eh ! Ce serait pas toi qui prépare des Bièraubeurres dans les cuisines du lycée ?

-Euh, si ? Avoua la jeune fille en sentant à nouveau le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Je me disais bien que c'était toi ! Répondit le grand en affichant un sourire encore plus large. Comme notre salle commune est juste à côté des cuisines, je t'ai déjà vu sortir de là-bas avec plusieurs bouteilles dans tes mains. D'ailleurs, mes potes ont acheté de tes produits auprès des jumeaux, ils sont vachement bons sérieux ! J'ai beaucoup aimé le goût vanille de Bièraubeurre.

-Ah, toi aussi c'est ton préféré. Si tu veux je pourrais t'en vendre d'autres à moitié prix. Enfin, c'est une offre exceptionnelle hein, vu que tu es le premier client à me faire des retours je peux bien te faire une…

-Ah tu es là Cédric ! Fit une voix féminine venant du salon. Tu n'aurais pas dû tout payer tu sais, on aurait pu partager la note. Oh…

Les deux jeunes filles reconnurent aussitôt Cho Chang. Celle-ci paraissait visiblement gênée de les croiser alors qu'elle était accompagnée et qu'elle sortait de ce lieu. Le sourire de Daphné s'effaça immédiatement. Surtout en voyant que la Chinoise tenait fermement le garçon par le bras.

-Ce serait avec plaisir ! Répondit Cédric, comme si rien ne les avait interrompus. Bon, et bien bonne chance pour retrouver votre amie ! Je n'ai pas fait attention si elle était dans la salle ou pas, mais dans mon souvenir je n'ai vu aucun Serpentard dans l'établissement. À la prochaine, salut Noémie.

Le séduisant jeune homme se retira accompagné de la jolie asiatique qui le tenait toujours par le bras. Quand ils furent assez loin, Daphné laissa jaillir toute sa colère retenue en elle.

«MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE ! POURQUOI FAUT TOUJOURS QUE LES MECS COOLS ET CANONS SOIENT CASÉS ?!»

La blondinette se rapprocha doucement de son amie pour l'aider à se calmer mais dans un élan de rage, la plus grande lâcha malencontreusement le sachet de bonbons qu'elle venait d'acheter qui vint s'écraser contre la vitre du salon de thé. Seulement, la névrosée avait donnée tellement de puissance à ses gestes que la boîtes de guimauves cassa une vitre de l'enseigne. En entendant les fracas du verre cassé les deux jeunes filles se turent aussitôt.

-La vitre ! S'affola la plus jeune.

-Les bonbons !

-Putain Daph' ! Tu viens de casser une vitre là !

-On va discrètement s'en…

-EH VOUS LÀ ! VENEZ-ICI ! S'écria un gros bonhomme en sortant du petit restaurant.

-Aller…

Ce fût à contre-coeur et totalement pétrifiées que les deux demoiselles s'approchèrent de l'homme qui semblait être le mari de la gérante du salon de thé.

-Vous allez me payez ça ! Maintenant tout de suite sinon j'en avertirais Dumbledore et vous serez expulsées.

-C'est que… On n'a pas d'argent là, monsieur… Balbutia la grande qui commençait sérieusement à flipper sa race.

-Dans ce cas, vous ne me laissez pas d'autres choix. J'envoie une lettre à votre directeur de ce pas.

Les deux filles s'apprêtaient à se jeter à ses pieds pour le supplier de ne rien faire quand une petite bonne femme un peu enrobée vint rejoindre le grand dur.

-Chéris, peut-être pourrions-nous leur laisser une seconde chance.

-Quoi ? Et les laisser s'en tirer après ce qu'elles ont fait à notre salon ?!

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tout serait gratuit...»

Un petit sourire diabolique fit son apparition sur le visage -jusque-là doux- de la propriétaire. Noémie et Daphné déglutirent. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien faire d'elles ?

Pendant ce temps, la source de tous les problèmes suivait une petite ruelle. Arrivée au bout, elle fit face à une grande maison entièrement délabrée. Les fenêtres étaient complètement occultées, autour de la bâtisse s'étendait un vaste jardin à l'abandon, on pouvait d'ailleurs y apercevoir quelques mauvaises herbes et plantes desséchées. Les entrées étaient toutes condamnées. Charlotte connaissait cet endroit, ou du moins elle en avait entendu parler. Cette demeure était célèbre pour être la maison la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne.

«La cabane hurlante...»Murmura-t-elle.

«Tiens tiens, on souhaite emménager ici Lacroix ?

Seuls ses professeurs ou une personne l'appelaient de cette manière. Elle se retourna vivement pour faire face à la tignasse blonde de Drago Malfoy, comme elle l'avait deviné. Le Serpentard avait lui aussi troqué son uniforme contre une tenue moins formelle. Pour une fois il n'était pas entouré de ses deux colosses Crabbe et Goyle ni de son petit toutou Pansy Parkinson -plus communément appelée «morue» par la brunette. En effet, tous les trois étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances. Les mains dans ses poches, le blond descendit les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la jeune fille puis reprit :

-Sais-tu pourquoi on l'appelle la «cabane hurlante» par hasard ?

-À cause des hurlements terrifiants qui en provenaient dans les années soixante-dix ? J'ai lu l'histoire de cette maison Malfoy, si tu comptais m'impressionner avec ton savoir à deux balles c'est raté.

-Erreur Lacroix. Lui annonça le blond en affichant son éternel sourire charmeur. On lui a donné ce nom en mémoire des centaines de filles que j'y ai amené ici et qui y ont passé la meilleure nuit de leur vie en ma compagnie.

La brunette hésita un instant entre rire ou pleurer face l'idiotie du garçon.

-Par Merlin Malfoy, c'est la chose la plut bête que je n'aie jamais entendu. Pire que mes blagues c'est dire, et je peux t'assurer que pour faire pires que MES blagues il faut le faire !

-Je suis sérieux. Continua le garçon se rapprochant de son ainé sans perdre une trace de son sourire. Et il se pourrait bien que tu sois la prochaine sur la liste des invitées.

-Hum, dans ce cas laisse-moi décliner l'invitation. Fit la jeune fille d'un ton joueur à présent.

-On a peur de ne plus vouloir en sortir ?

Pendant un bref instant, l'envie de pénétrer dans cette demeure titilla Charlotte. Elle fut cependant stoppée dans ses pensées par l'arrivée soudaine de deux binoclards suivit de près par Blaise et Théodore.

-Pourquoi t'es partie du magasin ? Interrogea Aude en reprenant son souffle après la montée qu'ils venaient de courir. T'as bien vu qu'on n'avait pas fini de payer, non ?

-La réponse me paraît évidente, entre vous tenir compagnie et passer du bon temps avec moi y'a pas photo.

-Pff, comme si c'était possible, gloussa le Gryffondor, s'il y a bien une personne qu'elle aurait bien aimé ne pas croiser je pense bien que c'est toi, Malfoy.

-Comme toujours, Potter ne peut pas s'empêcher d'intervenir et de jouer les héros, c'est plus fort que lui ! Après avoir perdu tous tes amis tu te rabats sur le petit peuple. Attendez ? Non je n'ai rien dit, tu le fréquentais déjà avant avec Weasmoche et l'autre sang-de…

-Ne m'oblige pas à te suspendre à nouveau contre un arbre, le coupa Charlotte. Je voulais juste aller vérifier que la cabane hurlante se trouvait bien ici, dit-elle en se tournant vers ses amis.

-Bon, maintenant que tu l'as vu allons rejoindre Noémie et Daphné et je te préviens, elles ne seront pas aussi clémentes que nous…

Les deux binoclards firent demi-tour et descendirent la petite montée qu'ils avaient franchie. La petite s'apprêtait à les suivre quand la main de Drago lui attrapa le bras, la stoppant dans sa lancée.

-Je n'ai pas eu ta réponse à propos de la cabane. Fit remarquer le blondinet.

-Il me semble pourtant avoir été très clair sur la question. Pourquoi tu n'y emmènerais pas l'autre morue là ? Je suis sure qu'elle rêverait que tu lui fasses atteindre le septième ciel.

-Pansy ? Je couche pas avec des filles aussi accroc qu'elle. Siffla le garçon en s'approchant de l'oreille de la Serpentard. En plus, je n'y emmène jamais deux fois les mêmes personnes…

Cette remarque fut de trop pour la jeune fille. Elle se retourna rapidement, dégagea le bras du jeune homme et afficha un air vexé et exaspéré.

-Ah ouais ? Tu crois donc que je vais sagement te laisser me baiser dans ta cabane, te laisser m'ajouter à ta liste de conquêtes pour ensuite me jeter comme une vulgaire chaussette ? Je ne suis pas comme l'autre toutou ou toutes ses filles faciles que tu as sauté là-bas, je ne suis pas ton jouet !»

Elle poussa le jeune homme puis s'en alla à son tour rejoindre ses amis, plus énervée qu'elle l'aurait voulu, laissant Malfoy, Zabini et Nott entre eux.

«SARSEN, LECOMTE, ON SE SORT LES DOIGTS DU CUL ET ON APPORTE LES COMMANDES DES CLIENTS !»

De l'autre côté du village, Daphné et Noémie s'étaient retrouvés dans un petit salon de thé remplit de couples à jouer les serveuses bénévoles pour ne pas se faire coller ou renvoyer de Poudlard à cause de la bêtise de la grande.

La blonde était à bout. Elles étaient obligées de se pavaner dans une petite robe noire très courte pour réparer les erreurs de son amie. Les regards des garçons aux tables suivaient les courbes généreuses de la jeune fille à chaque allers-retour qu'elle faisait. Cela provoquait le mécontentement -et quelques gifles- des demoiselles assissent en face.

Daphné aussi se sentait mal à l'aise dans cet espace. Pourquoi donc s'étaient-elles retrouvées à ce poste et non en cuisine à préparer les gâteaux ou à infuser le thé -tâche très difficile, rappelons-le -? L'uniforme de la maison lui était également trop petit et mettait trop en valeur sa forte poitrine. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs s'il s'agissait bien d'un lieu destiner à former et accueillir des couples ou plutôt un bar de strip-tease. Si on lui avait attribué le rôle de serveuse habituelle ou de soubrette. Toute cette affaire la fit soupirer. Elle voyait bien que Noémie ne supporterait plus pour longtemps les lourdes remarques des beaufs qui tentaient de la draguer. Soudain la porte de l'enseigne s'ouvrit. Elles s'apprêtaient à installer le nouveau couple quand elles virent que les arrivants n'étaient autres que Charlotte, Aude et Harry. La Gryffondor adressa un regard assassin à la plus petite et articula de manière abusive «Tu es mortes» en insistant sur chaque syllabe. Comprenant qu'en sortant de cet endroit Daphné irait lui faire sa fête, la brunette déglutit et se rendit au comptoir afin de se renseigner auprès des propriétaires sur le cas de ses deux amies.

«Bonjour, serait-il possible que vous nous rendiez nos deux amies s'il vous plaît ? Vos deux serveuses là-bas oui. Figurez-vous que nous sommes assez pressés et qu'on ne voudrait pas les laisser ici toutes seules.

-Vous devrez vous passer de leur présence aujourd'hui. Grogna l'immense bonhomme pas très commode. Regardez ce qu'elles ont fait à notre vitre ! S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi j'aurais appelé votre directeur depuis longtemps, elles ont de la chance que ma femme s'en soit mêlée !

-Oh si ce n'est que ça je peux vous la réparer votre vitre, dit Aude en s'avançant. Oculus Reparo.»

En un coup de baguette, les morceaux de verre se recollèrent entre eux. On ne pouvait plus s'apercevoir que la vitre avait été fissurée. Admiratif et un peu confus, le propriétaire fit signe aux deux filles de revenir lui rendre les tabliers et de déguerpir le plus vite possible. Elles ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois.

Dehors, la bande à nouveau au complet resta silencieuse un instant. Comme promis, l'ainée s'apprêtait à engueuler la Serpentard pour les avoir lâchement abandonnés. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais fut vite devancés par Noémie qui explosa une bonne fois pour toute.

«C'EST QUE MAINTENANT QUE T'ARRIVES ?!»

Sous le choc, ses quatre compagnons la regardèrent bouche bée, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de sa part. La blondinette reprit.

«Ça fait je sais pas combien de temps qu'on te cherche dans tous les coins inimaginables de ce foutu trou à rat seulement parce que MADMOISELLE ne supporte pas d'attendre. La politesse tu connais ? Mais rassure-toi tu n'es pas la seule casse-couilles ! Il a fallu que l'autre abruti casse cette fichue fenêtre pour qu'on se retrouve à porter des vêtements de soubrettes dans un salon niais jusqu'au gland et à se faire toucher les fesses par tous les pervers qui s'y trouvent ! Et le seul truc que t'as trouvé à dire c'est «mes bonbons» ?! Et toi, il a évidemment fallu que tu nous affiches avec ton sort de réparation pour qu'on est l'air de vraies idiotes à côté de toi ! Tu peux donc pas t'empêcher de faire ta miss-je-sais-tout une seconde?»

Essoufflée de la tirade qu'elle venait de faire et remarquant les expressions encore terrifiées des trois filles, la Poufsouffle rougit puis se couvrit le visage de ses mains. Il était impossible de se dire qu'une fille aussi douce et calme d'ordinaire pouvait devenir une telle furie à force de trop se renfermer sur elle-même. Hélas quand cela arrivait, Noémie pouvait exploser comme dix Daphnés réunis c'est pour dire ! Celle-ci se sentait maintenant gênée et fautive d'avoir vexé et critiqué ses amies.

Cette fâcheuse habitude lui était venu dès la primaire avec ses parents qui lui imposaient déjà un mode de vie très strict à l'époque. Étant très haut placés dans la hiérarchie politique, ils se montraient assez distants et sévères avec elle pour qu'elle suive leur exemple et devienne à son tour une tête importante du ministère de la magie français. Il lui arrivait parfois après les repas de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de crier sa rage, la tête contre son oreiller, afin de se vider de toute la colère qu'elle accumulait. Elle avait donc passé toute son enfance enfermée au manoir à apprendre les cours et l'étiquette qu'obligeait son rang. Alors que les autres filles de son âge se rendaient à l'école le sourire aux lèvres, Noémie voyait défiler chez elle les différents professeurs que ses parents avaient choisis.

Ce ne fut qu'à onze ans qu'elle put dire adieux au domicile familial en recevant sa lettre d'admission à Beaux-Bâton. Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps avant que ses parents finissent par accepter qu'elle apprenne la magie ailleurs qu'à la maison. C'était la première fois qu'elle leur tenait tête.

Bien qu'elle attendait ce départ depuis tellement d'année, elle appréhendait également son premier jour au collège. Là-bas tout le monde semblait déjà se connaître, logique puisqu'ils partageaient avant la même primaire. Avait-elle vraiment fait le bon choix en se séparant de sa vie douillette chez ses parents ?

Ce fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'elle fit la connaissance d'une jeune fille aux lunettes rectangulaires, plus grande de quelques centimètres, qui lui proposa de déjeuner avec elle. C'était Aude. Sa première vraie amie. Peu de temps après elles se lièrent d'amitié avec Charlotte, puis Daphné, formant à elles quatre un groupe très soudé.

Avec elles, Noémie s'était ouverte au monde extérieur, elle avait finit par se forger son propre caractère et à refuser l'oppression constante de ses parents. Elle pouvait désormais choisir ce qu'elle avait envie de faire de sa vie et non pas ce qu'on lui dictait de faire. Elle avait alors rencontré Léonard, un moldu duquel elle était tombée amoureuse et auquel elle refusa de renoncer sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas de sang noble. Encore une forme de révolte contre sa famille.

Il lui arrivait aussi ces moments de crise lorsqu'elle crachait toute la rage emmagasinée au fil des mois explosait au lieu de se faire au fur et à mesure comme la plus grande des quatre. Elle savait pourtant que son renvoi de Beaux-Bâton avait beaucoup joué dans ses relations avec ses géniteurs. Depuis cet évènement, ils se montraient encore plus froids et avaient menacé la jeune fille de retourner à la maison si une telle chose se reproduisait. Il était donc inimaginable pour la blonde de se faire exclure à nouveau.

Ses amies échangèrent des regards alors que la Poufsouffle, le visage toujours caché dans ses mains, chuchota un petit «Désolé...» pour se faire pardonner. Elle sentit une petite tape dans son dos, releva la tête puis vit que les trois filles s'étaient réunis auprès d'elle, chacune le sourire aux lèvres, lui faisant par la suite un câlin pour la rassurer. Après quelques minutes, les quatre demoiselles riaient de cette situation qui leurs semblait à présent totalement absurde. Harry, lui, était resté près du salon, un peu confus, sa sachant pas vraiment s'il devait se joindre aux accolades ou rester de son côté.

Par la suite, les cinq se remirent de leurs émotions et continuèrent leur visite de Pré-au-lard, cette fois accompagné des indications du garçon. Cette fois, le groupe resta bien soudé et aucun ne tenta de s'enfuir discrètement (n'est-ce pas Charlotte ?). Daphné dépensa son argent récolté dans la vente de Bièraubeurres pour s'acheter des produits chez Zonko dans le but de faire chier son professeur de potions préféré j'ai nommé Rogue -et entre autres pour amuser la galerie. Aude et Noémie avaient envoyé une lettre à leurs familles en se rendant à la voilerie puis Charlotte avait reprit du matériel magique pour les cours qui lui fallait chez Derviche et Bang.

En terminant leur ronde, les cloches du village sonnèrent six heures. Les adolescents se mirent alors en route vers le château, jugeant plus juste de rentré pendant qu'il faisait encore jour et qu'ils leur reste un peu de temps avant le repas du soir.

Les deux Gryffondors se rendirent à leur salle commune. Arrivé en haut, le brun proposa une partie d'échecs sorciers à son ainé. Comme son meilleur ami lui faisait encore la tête, il pourrait peut-être cette fois gagner contre son adversaire. Daphné accepta, proposant de mettre de l'argent en jeu, ce que le garçon finit par céder. Et il eut raison car il venait déjà de gagner cinquante galions d'or en une partie. Ne voulant pas perdre la face, la jeune fille proposa une revanche en augmentant la somme, pensant qu'une partie avait suffi pour l'immuniser d'une autre défaite. Elle eut néanmoins tort puisqu'elle se retrouva dépouillée de quatre-vingts galions de plus.

«Bon j'en ai marre, il est nul ce jeu d'abord ! S'énerva-t-elle en se rendant vers le dortoir des filles pour se doucher. Tu verras je vais demander à une vraie russe de jouer contre toi et on va voir qui c'est qui va rigoler !»

Aude, elle, comme à son habitude s'était encore dirigée vers la bibliothèque. Et quelle fut sa réaction quand elle vit que celle-ci était fermée pour le week-end. Dépitée, elle s'en alla vers la tour des Serdaigles en ne cessant de grogner des plaintes incompréhensibles à son passage. Elle lançait aussi des «KESKIA ?!» pleins de hargne lorsque des élèves plus jeunes la regardaient de travers pour son mécontentement, ce qui les faisait déguerpir sur-le-champ.

La blonde du groupe décida de profiter de son temps libre pour faire une petite sieste. Elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était produit cette après-midi, à sa petite crise de tous les mois. Elle se remémora son premier jour à Beaux-Bâton, l'angoisse qu'elle avait eue en arrivant craignant de ne pas se faire d'amies. Au final celles-ci ne l'avaient jamais abandonné. Elles avaient grandi ensemble sans se séparer pendant toutes ces années. Evidement il y avait eu des disputes, et rien ne garantissait qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autres par la suite. Mais Noémie se réjouissait d'avoir des amies comme Aude, Charlotte et Daphné, qui, quoi qu'il arrive, seraient toujours là pour elle. Alors qu'elle s'endormait, un sourire radieux s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

Enfin, la dernière de nos demoiselles partit vers le sous-sol, là où se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle s'attendait à voir en entrant, le blond affalé dans le fauteuil noir, près de la cheminée qu'il désignait comme sien. À son grand étonnement, elle ne vit que Théodore et Blaise, l'un sur une chaise à travailler, l'autre étendu sur le canapé en train de lire un bouquin.

«J'ignorais que vous deux pouviez vous passer de la présence SI exceptionnelle de Malfoy.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent. Le métis la fixa amusé puis répondit.

-Drago se douche, on ne va peut-être pas le suivre dans la salle de bain non ?

-Qui sait. Pansy l'aurait fait, elle. Rétorqua la brune en appuyant bien sur le «elle» de manière hautaine.

Les deux pouffèrent.

-On ne serait pas jalouse par hasard ?Sourit Zabini.

-Jalouse moi ? De qui ? De cette morue ? La bonne blague ! Malfoy peut coucher avec qui il veut ça m'est complètement égale. Même si je ne reviendrais pas sur ses choix sexuels qui soit dit en passant, sont plutôt douteux…

Les sourires des deux jeunes hommes s'agrandirent à cette remarque. Nott reprit :

-Tu sais, il aura beau jouer le gars sûr de lui, il n'en est pas moins fragile pour autant.

Étonnée par ce que venait de dire Théo, Charlotte fut surprise en voyant que le jeune homme lui tirait une chaise, l'invitant à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ce qu'elle fit tandis que l'autre vint lui aussi s'asseoir à la table. Les deux posés, Théodore s'expliqua.

-Il fait le dur qui s'en fout complètement, mais au contraire, il est très exigeant envers lui-même. Ses parents misent beaucoup d'espoir en lui, et il ne veut vraiment pas les décevoir. Même si pour ça il doit se créer une attitude de parfait connard.

La jeune fille sourit à ce commentaire. Cela lui rappela le cas d'une de ses amies. Le brun poursuivit.

-Contrairement à Crabbe, Goyle ou encore Pansy, Blaise et moi on n'adhère pas forcément avec tout ce que fait Drago. Il nous arrive même parfois de le réprimander, de nous disputer ou même de nous foutre de sa gueule tu sais ! Mais il reste notre ami malgré tout.

-Et entre nous, il n'a pas couché avec Pansy -même si je la soupçonne d'en rêver tous les soirs . Je dirais même qu'il est complètement puceau. Rajouta le plus grand.

Sous cet aveu, Charlotte ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, bientôt suivit par les deux gaillards. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle se leva et repartit en direction de la salle de bain des filles pour à son tour aller se laver. Elle adressa un signe de main aux deux garçons (qu'elle pouvait désormais considérer comme ses amis) puis s'apprêtant à franchir la porte elle entendit derrière elle :

-Au fait, bonne chance pour la première épreuve !»

* * *

 **Me** **revoilà :D Alors, vos impressions ?**

 **Comment avez-vous trouvé cette petite sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? Qu'avez-vous pensé du passé de Noémie ? La tentative de séduction de Drago vous a-t-elle fait rire ? Quelles sont vos idées pour la suite ? :D**

 **J'aime beaucoup savoir ce que mes lecteurs imaginent. Dites-moi vos suppositions pour les chapitres à venir, j'adore connaître vos avis !**

 **Je fais aussi une petite pub pour un nouvel OS "La malédiction des Parkison" que j'ai posté il y a quelques jours mais qui n'a encore eu aucune review. Snif snif... Comme vous vous en douterez, il met en scène Pansy, mais également une nouvelle OC, ainsi que Drago et Scorpius Malfoy. Allez faire un tour pour le lire s'il vous plaît, ne serait-ce que pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **Pleins de bisous, on se retrouve samedi pour la suite, ciao les calamars !**


	5. Tout feu tout flamme

Ho Ho Ho mes joyeux lurons, heureuse de vous retrouvez pour la suite !

Et aujourd'hui j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncez que ma merveilleuses bêta est de retour (pour me jouer des mauvais tours) et qu'elle à corriger ce chapitre. Bye bye les fautes !

Je pense que vous connaissez la chanson pour le Disclaimer, comme toujours, tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. ROWLING appart mes quatre OC.

On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.

* * *

S'il y avait une chose dont Charlotte avait besoin, c'était bien de la chance. Il fallait dire que les vacances étaient passées à telle allure que ni la Serpentard, ni Harry n'avaient eu le temps de se préparer pour la première tâche du Tournoi. L'éloignement n'avait cependant pas arrangé les relations entre les Gryffondor et le balafré, au contraire, elles avaient même empiré. En effet, à présent même certains membres de la maison rouge et or affichaient un badge «Potter craint» où l'on voyait sur un fond vert le visage de celui-ci avec une tête aplatie, un peu en forme de poire. Bien que le créateur de ces pins n'était mentionné nul part, chacun soupçonnait que l'idée venait d'un certain Drago Malfoy. En effet, le grand blond ne manquait aucune occasion de rabaisser le survivant en lui adressant des remarques hautaines et cinglantes. Le vert et argent s'était cependant fait remettre à sa place quelques jours avant la première tâche, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter un sort à Harry.

C'était la fois de trop. Ne supportant plus les moqueries continues du blond, le jeune homme s'était finalement décidé à lui tenir tête et à l'insulter en prime. Alors que le balafré s'en allait, Drago hors de lui avait dégainé sa baguette ( _nda : Celle en bois. Ok j'me tais_ ). Il n'eut même pas le temps de formuler un sort que Maugrey Fol'Oeil sortit d'on ne sait où et transforma le blondinet en furet. Tandis que tous les élèves à côté s'agglutinaient autour de la scène en riant, le professeur faisait monter et descendre le corps du petit animal qui gesticulait dans tout les sens. On pouvait voir que l'enseignant prenait un malin plaisir à «torturer» le Serpentard puisqu'il le fit se faufiler dans le pantalon de Crabbe -qui se mit à bouger frénétiquement pour tenter de faire sortir le furet de ses vêtements- causant de nouveaux rires de la galerie.

La séance de divertissement dut malgré tout prendre fin quand McGonagall, alertée par les hurlements, pénétra dans le cercle qui s'était formé. Sidérée par le comportement du nouveau professeur, elle lança le contre-sort qui rendit à Malfoy sa forme humaine puis d'un ton ferme et sévère fit des remontrances à l'ex aurore sur ses manières de punir les élèves.

«Il est un peu bizarre mais je crois que je l'aime bien au final ce Fol'Oeil !» S'était exclamée Daphné qui comme les autres, avait très attentivement suivi la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

Elle profita des derniers jours avant l'épreuve pour se moquer du blond à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait dans les couloirs, pour lui rappeler à quel point il avait été ridicule en rongeur.

Mais revenons à nos moutons. Le 24 novembre, jour de la première tâche, était enfin arrivé. Les festivités devaient commencer en début d'après-midi.

Harry avait pris son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de nos quatre héroïnes, qui étrangement aujourd'hui n'étaient que trois. En effet, la petite brune ne s'était pas montrée de la matinée et avait passé la moitié de la journée allongée sur un canapé de la salle commune de sa maison. Elle voyait parfois quelques Serpentards entrer et sortir des dortoirs lui lançant quelques fois des petits sourires ou des encouragements. Elle savait néanmoins qu'aucun de son propre clan ne croyait en sa réussite. Tout le monde ne se fiait qu'à son physique minuscule et trop fin qu'ils jugeaient inapte à la compétition. Pourtant c'était plutôt une bonne élève. Bien que son corps ne lui permettrait sûrement pas d'assommer quelqu'un à coup de poing, elle était rapide et souple, ce qui pourrait peut-être jouer en sa faveur.

«C'est l'heure Charlotte, fit une voix, la tirant de sa rêverie. Le tournoi va bientôt commencer faut que t'y ailles maintenant.»

Ce fut à contre-coeur que la jeune fille se redressa et vit que son interlocuteur n'était autre que Théodore Nott. Elle poussa un long soupir puis en attachant ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute, suivit le garçon qui était venu la chercher. Avant qu'ils se mettent en route, le garçon lui tendit sa main dans laquelle se trouvait une pomme. Charlotte arqua un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension, tandis qu'il se contentait de sourire et de lui adresser un clin d'oeil. Il l'emmena à l'entrée d'une petite tente -qui en réalité était immense à l'intérieur, magie oblige- puis l'y laissa, lui souhaitant encore une fois de gagner.

En pénétrant dans la tente elle vit que les autres champions, les directeurs et Barty Croupton, un homme du ministère de la magie chargé de suivre le Tournoi, étaient déjà tous présents. Les adultes lui firent signe de s'approcher puis débutèrent leurs explications.

«Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, je vais pouvoir vous dire en quoi consiste votre première tâche. En sortant de cette tente vous arriverez sur une arène entièrement construite de bloc de pierres, c'est là qu'aura lieu votre épreuve. Quelque part sur cet espace vous trouverez un œuf en or, il faudra que vous soyez le plus rapide à l'attraper. Mais attention ! Si seulement c'était si simple. Un obstacle sera ajouté sur ce terrain pour vous empêcher de vous saisir de cet œuf. Cet obstacle en question sera un dragon.

À cette nouvelle, on put entendre Fleur pousser un petit cri aigu de stupeur. Barty reprit.

-Allons allons, si le participant se retrouve en danger extrême ou totalement démuni de sa baguette, l'épreuve prendra directement fin pour lui ou elle. Nos plus compétents aurores se tiendront prêts à intervenir si nécessaire. Je disais donc. Le dragon tentera par tout les moyens de protéger ses œufs, soyez malins, stratégiques, chercher toujours le meilleur moyen d'arriver à vos fin sans risquer votre vie. Cet œuf est indispensable pour la suite de votre tournoi et vous aidera à découvrir en quoi consiste la seconde épreuve, vous devez réussir. Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous bon cou…

-Et les dragons Barty. Fit remarquer Dumbledore voyant que l'homme du ministère s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa loge dehors.

-Par Merlin j'allais oublier ce détail, merci Albus. Nous allons d'abord faire un tirage au sort qui décidera à quelle bête vous serez assigné. Commençons dans l'ordre de passage voulez-vous, monsieur Krum je vous en prie.

Le bulgare plongea sa main dans le sac que lui tendait le vieil homme et en ressortit une miniature d'un dragon rouge.

-Boutefeu chinois.» Commenta Barty avec entrain.

Il tendit le sac à Fleur qui à son tour découvrit une nouvelle espèce, soit un «Vert Gallois» comme lui avait indiqué l'homme au chapeau melon. La brunette suivit le geste de son aînée. Elle n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui cite le nom de son dragon pour reconnaître qu'il

s'agissait d'un Suédois à museau court. Enfin, Harry sortit du sac ce qu'il prédisait lorsque Hagrid lui avait montré les cages des prédateurs, un Magyar à pointes.

Après avoir distribué chaque dragon aux champions, le petit bonhomme put enfin se rendre dans les tribunes où attendaient déjà tous les élèves.

La matinée de nos autres demoiselles -contrairement à celle de la brunette- fut bien plus détendue. En effet après avoir petit-déjeuné avec Harry, les trois jeunes filles avaient profité du soleil et de la température légère pour s'aérer dehors. Tandis que le Gryffondor était lui aussi allé se préparer, Aude, Noémie et Daphné s'étaient rendues sur le terrain de Quidditch. Celui-ci était vide. Il fallait dire qu'avec le tournoi, personne n'avait la tête à s'entraîner - à part peut-être Oliver Wood dont la seule raison de vivre était de voler sur un balais. Voulant se faire un petit match, elles se rendirent compte que la présence de leur quatrième amie manquait pour qu'elles soient en nombre paire. La plus grande remarqua cependant Ginny passer non loin de là. Elles l'entraînèrent alors de force vers les vestiaires pour jouer aussi.

Elles se séparèrent en deux équipes : d'un côté Ginny et Noémie, de l'autre Daphné et Aude, des groupes équitables. La binoclarde avait déjà vu jouer les rouges et or lors des entraînements et quelques matchs, elle savait donc à quoi s'en tenir contre Ginny qu'elle distinguait comme l'une des meilleurs de son équipe, en plus d'Harry.

À l'inverse, il y avait Daphné. Pas très à l'aise sur le balai à cause de sa grande taille. On ne pouvait pas non plus dire que la jeune fille était de nature très sportive non plus. A chaque fois qu'un souafle passait entre les buts elle poussait un grognement et commençait à s'énerver contre elle-même. La grande ne renonçait cependant pas pour autant. Elle continuait à protéger sa partie de terrain avec hargne et détermination afin que l'autre Gryffondor ne marque pas à nouveau.

Pour un premier essai au Quidditch, Noémie s'en tirait plutôt bien. Etant sportive et bien résistante, elle tenait parfaitement sur son balai et se débrouillait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour arrêter les balles qu'Aude lançait, même s'il était franchement dur de les stopper vu la force avec laquelle la Serdaigle les envoyait.

Après plusieurs buts marqués, les deux équipes procédèrent à un roulement au niveau des places.

Ce ne fut qu'aux alentours d'onze heures que les quatre jeunes filles se décidèrent à arrêter pour se doucher et aller déjeuner. Ce fut un match assez serré. La rouquine et sa coéquipière gagnèrent avec un léger avantage de 50 points.

Après s'être changées, elles partirent se laver pour ensuite se retrouver devant la grande salle pour manger. Ginny les rejoignit une fois de plus. Elles parlèrent cette fois du tournoi, du fait qu'elle n'avaient encore pas vu Charlotte de la journée et que la brunette n'avait surement rien avalé depuis la veille au soir. Ce fait inquiéta la binoclarde du groupe. Les trois amies savaient bien à quel point la petite pouvait se laisser aller et devenir très instable mentalement. Elle cacha alors une pomme Granny dans sa robe pour l'apporter par la suite à la Serpentard avant que celle-ci ne se rende vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

Aude aurait aussi bien aimé pouvoir parler à son amie avant le départ vers la forêt. Ce ne fut qu'arrivée à l'entrée des cachots qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe et qu'aucun élève n'accepterait l'intrusion d'une Serdaigle dans leurs dortoirs. Son espoir de tout de même transmettre le fruit à son amie se raviva lorsqu'elle vit arriver un garçon brun, au visage plutôt sérieux, qu'elle avait parfois vu en compagnie de Charlotte. Elle le stoppa dans sa marche vers les donjons puis lui annonça d'un trait à une vitesse impressionnante :

«Hey, on se connaît pas et c'est pas du tout une tentative de drague relou, mais mon amie Charlotte Lacroix - la «vraie» championne de Poudlard ouais - est dedans depuis toute la matinée et n'a sûrement rien mangé. Donne lui ça, je veux pas qu'elle tombe dans les pommes ( _nda: LOL, futur humoriste_ ) pendant l'épreuve. Merci t'es un chou.»

Avant que le garçon n'ait le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit, la binoclarde lui fit un rapide bisou sur la joue et s'en alla dans le couloir par lequel elle était arrivée.

Le Serpentard se retrouvait alors planté là, au sous-sol, pas encore totalement conscient de ce qu'il venait de se passer, une pomme verte dans la main. Bien que le fait d'obéir à quelqu'un d'une autre maison l'agaçait au plus haut point, il devait bien admettre que voir la brunette épuisée et sans force n'augmenterait pas vraiment ses chances de gagner -si elle en avait…

En remontant les marches qui conduisaient à la salle commune des Serpentards, Aude retrouva Noémie et Daphné, accompagnées de Ginny avec qui elles se rendirent au lieu où devait se dérouler la première tâche.

Une fois tout le monde installé dans les gradins, Barty Croupton fit un discours dans le but de présenter une nouvelle fois les origines du Tournoi des Sorciers ainsi que les quatre champions. Il finit par en venir à la première étape.

On vit tout d'abord entrer un immense dragon dans l'arène, bientôt suivit de Victor Krum qui s'avança d'une allure fière pour vaincre la créature et après s'emparer de l'oeuf. Le bulgare montrait une certaine agressivité en enchaînant des sorts, ne laissant aucun répit à l'animal, ce qui attrista Aude, grande amoureuse de ces animaux. Il fallut un bon moment avant que le gaillard ne «maîtrise» la bête et brandisse l'objet doré dans ses mains sous les cris de la foule en furie.

Ce fut alors au tour de Fleur Delacour. On voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle n'était pas aussi confiante que le garçon avant elle. En effet, ses mouvements étaient plus hésitants, elle manquait à chaque pas de tomber, fixant son regard sur le dragon se tenant devant. On pouvait lire la peur son visage. Elle trouva finalement un moyen de s'approprier à son tour l'oeuf en utilisant son charme de Vélane sur la bête, provoquant également l'enchantement de nombreux hommes dans les tribunes. Bien que le charme ne dura que très peu de temps, il lui permit néanmoins de terminer la première épreuve en un seul morceau. Son temps fut malgré tout plus important que celui de l'élève de Durmstrang. Elle se retrouvait pour l'instant à la seconde place.

Dans la tente, Charlotte et Harry attendaient leur tour dans le silence. Ils entendaient les commentaires de Croupton au microphone ainsi que les cris de la foule et des dragons, toujours de plus en plus fort. Lorsque la championne de Beaux-Baton était partie rejoindre l'arène, la brunette se rappela de la pomme que lui avait laissé Théo avant de partir. Une telle idée ne devait certainement pas provenir de lui, aussi brillant soit-il. Elle pensa directement à Aude ou Daphné, qui lui auraient sûrement ordonné de manger si elle s'était pointée dans la journée. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle croqua le fruit à pleines dents, bien juteux et acide comme elle les aimait. Ses amies la connaissaient très bien pensa-t-elle. Voyant qu'il y avait une table et des couverts, la jeune fille proposa au Gryffondor s'il en voulait la moitié, ce qu'il refusa avec politesse, jugeant que la brunette en aurait plus besoin que lui.

En entendant les cris encore plus assourdissants de l'extérieur, les deux élèves se doutèrent que Fleur venait de finir la première étape. Certes avec plus temps que le précédent mais dans une limite tout de même correcte.

Le coeur de Charlotte battait à tout rompre. Elle inspirait et soufflait bruyamment ; le brun s'approcha pour la rassurer, lui disant que tout allait bien se passer. Chose dont elle n'était pas aussi sure. À l'annonce de Barty, la Serpentard dut se résigner à se diriger vers le terrain à son tour. Les brefs applaudissements cessèrent dès son entrée afin de ne pas plus agiter le dragon. Elle reconnut la créature en haut de la pyramide de pierres, assit à côté des œufs dont l'un brillait plus que les autres. C'était celui-ci qu'elle devait prendre. Le regard de la demoiselle examina alors l'espace qui lui était proposé. Des pierres, des pierres, des pierres et, oh tiens, un rocher ! Aucune végétation ou quelconque endroit pour se protéger même si cela dit des arbres n'auraient pas fait long feu ( _nda : Encore un jeu de mot, je suis hilarante, j'en pleure_ )… Voyant que l'animal ne réagissait pas pour l'instant, Charlotte se décida à avancer d'un pas discret et lent en direction du nid. À peine eut-elle fait quelques mètres que le Suédois à museau court poussa un grognement terrifiant qui la stoppa net dans sa foulé.

«Ouh, il semblerait que notre dragon commence enfin à s'intéresser à son casse-croûte ! Commenta Barty provoquant quelques rires de l'assemblée. Je vous rappelle que toutes ces bêtes n'ont pas été nourries pendant cinq jours, je vous laisse imaginer son appétit en ce moment-même !»

«Ils auraient pas pu le dire plus tôt ?! Pensa la petite à présent désemparée devant l'énorme créature qui se levait devant elle. Cinq jours, mais c'étaient des malades !»

Elle se précipita alors derrière un bloc de pierre plus gros que les autres pour s'y cacher. Elle essaya de lancer le sort du saucisson pour l'immobiliser mais celui-ci échoua. Que faire ? Plus elle réfléchissait plus le dragon se rapprochait d'elle. Elle sentit une chaleur intense dans son dos puis s'aperçut que le rocher auquel elle s'était adossée venait d'être réduit en cendres. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir mis du vert pour le respect de sa maison.

Elle fit volte face et remarqua que le monstre allait réitérer son jet de flammes bleues. Elle se jeta brutalement au sol vers le côté opposé, provoquant des cris de compassion chez le public. Charlotte n'eut pas le temps de tenter un second sort que le dragon balança sa queue dans l'épaule de la jeune fille, ce qui lui arracha quelques mèches de cheveux et fit tomber sa baguette à terre. Elle se dépêcha de la ramasser mais en se relevant fut entraînée par la puissance des ailes du prédateur contre un rangée de petits rochers. La brunette sentit son corps se cambrer sous la douleur de l'impact. De l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle distingua dans les gradins la tête d'Aude qui lui faisait des signes. Il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre que la binoclarde désignait le ventre du dragon. Que pouvait-elle bien vouloir lui montrer ? Que c'était l'endroit où elle devait frapper ? Que l'animal avait un fort embonpoint ?

Le regard de la vert et argent se figea soudain sur une petite marque blanche en forme lapin sur le bas du ventre de la bête. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une trace typique de cette espèce, c'était bien une marque de naissance. Charlotte ne la connaissait que trop bien.

«...Platon ?»

Un cris encore plus strident jaillit de la gorge du dragon. Leur ancien petit animal de compagnie avait visiblement bien vite grandi ; à moins que le ministère n'ait forcé le développement du bébé en lui injectant un nombre astronomique de potions. C'était pourtant bel et bien l'animal que les quatre jeunes filles avaient recueilli pendant cinq ans.

Ne voulant pas le blesser, la Serpentard, dans un élan de bravoure se releva s'interposant entre les rochers et le dragon les bras grands ouvert et s'écria :

«PLATON C'EST MOI, TATA CHA, TU ME RECONNAIS ?»

Pour seule réponse, Charlotte pu sentir l'affreuse haleine de Platon en poussant à quelques centimètres d'elle un nouveau cri sauvage. Se dépêchant avant que d'autres flammes bleues ne détruisent quoique ce soit, la brunette détacha sa queue de cheval et réitéra son action en s'avançant à nouveau.

«C'EST MOI PLATON ! REGARDE, TA MAMAN ET TES DEUX AUTRES TATA SE TROUVENT JUSTE LÀ, ON VA PAS TE FAIRE DU MAL ! TU PEUX PAS NOUS AVOIR OUBLIÉ !»

À quoi jouait-elle ? Se demandait le public. On aurait plutôt pensé à un acte suicidaire qu'à une tentative de réconciliation avec la bête. Platon se tenait à présent dans toute sa longueur, les ailes déployées, relevant la tête le plus haut qu'il put pour intimider celle qu'il considérait jusque là comme son ennemie. Son regard suivit les mouvements de celle-ci et se posa sur les trois filles dans les tribunes. Il reconnut immédiatement sa maîtresse et poussa un cri, comme s'il essayait de se libérer de sa chaîne pour aller voir sa mère. Il reporta cependant son attention sur la petite brune. Voyant qu'il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle, Charlotte se recroquevilla, dans le doute que Platon ne l'éjecte encore une fois dans le côté opposé. Elle fut surprise en sentant à nouveau dans son dos un chaleur qui lui remontait jusqu'aux cheveux. Cette chaleur fit bientôt place à une sensation humide et râpeuse assez désagréable que la Serpentard identifia comme la langue du dragon. Il réitéra son action une seconde fois puis attrapa la jeune fille par l'arrière de son manteau et la hissa sur son dos, au niveau de ses ailes.

À ce moment, la brunette n'était pas sure de vouloir savoir ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite. Elle essaya de descendre mais la créature venait déjà de s'élever dans les airs. Elle n'eut pas de mal à briser le liens qui le retenait au sol, et dans un élan incroyable s'envola en effectuant un looping. Tous les yeux étant dorénavant rivés vers le ciel. Les seuls cris audibles étaient ceux de la championne qui se cramponnait de toutes ses forces aux petites bosses dans le dos de Platon, qu'elle utilisa comme selle de cheval pour se tenir. Elle lui ordonna de redescendre afin de pouvoir s'emparer de l'objet en or et bien que celui-ci obéit, c'était sans compter la vitesse à laquelle le dragon se rua vers le sol. Il fit donc une piquée avant de filer en direction du nid où la vert et argent intercepta l'oeuf au vol, ce qui provoqua les cris de la foule.

Qui l'eut crut ? Elle, dont tout le monde s'était un peu moqué, venait de domestiquer une bête aussi imposante que dangereuse. Elle entendit la voix de Barty Croupton au microphone qui s'exclama dans un élan de joie, qu'elle prenait désormais la tête du classement. Cette annonce ne fit qu'augmenter l'euphorie du public, en particulier chez les Serpentards.

Ce fut finalement à contre-cœur qu'elle descendit de sa monture, pour aller rejoindre la tente des champions qui avaient déjà validé leur épreuve.

Vint alors le tour d'Harry, qui grâce à sa baguette et à un «Accio Éclair de Feu», fit venir son balai afin d'entraîner son Magyar à pointe vers l'école et par la suite attraper lui aussi le dernier œuf en or. Bien que les Gryffondors essayaient de le cacher, on pouvait lire l'inquiétude sur leurs visages au moment où le dragon avait également défait ses chaines et s'était rué vers le brun. Après avoir semé la bête, Harry revint en héros vers l'arène, acclamé par toute l'école (hormis les verts et argent bien sûr) et saisit d'une main l'objet précieux qui lui permit aussitôt de se hisser à la première place du classement.

Les rouges et or venaient complètement d'oublier leur rancœur envers le survivant et l'attendaient déjà à la sortie de la tente pour le féliciter et le porter en vainqueur jusqu'à leur dortoir. La soirée chez les lions s'annonçait très agitée, pour le plus grand bonheur de Daphné qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de se saouler.

Les champions des autres écoles affichaient un air dégoûté à l'idée d'avoir été les plus lents. Karkaroff, lui, essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa colère même s'il était évident l'ancien mangemort bouillonnait intérieurement.

De son côté, Charlotte se fichait pas mal d'avoir été doublée par Harry. Elle se réjouissait plutôt d'avoir fini l'épreuve saine et sauve avec une position très avantageuse. La brunette était également ravie d'avoir pu revoir le dragon qu'elles avaient dû laisser aux autorités. Quelque temps après s'être changée, elle sortit de la tente à son tour, où ses amies la félicitèrent et l'embarquèrent avec elles pour aller se rendre discrètement vers la cage de Platon.

À peine la tâche terminée, les aurores s'étaient chargés de ramener l'animal dans sa cellule. Elle firent le tour du gigantesque terrain, crée spécialement pour le tournoi, puis tombèrent sur les différents enclos. Beaucoup bêtes se trouvaient enfermées derrière les barreaux, telles que des licornes, des hippogriffes ou même des elfes. Si Hermione avait été là, elle se serait sûrement révoltée contre ce genre de pratiques, pensèrent les jeunes filles, qui avaient entendu parler de l'organisation de la Gryffondor. Elle s'approchèrent des enclos les plus gros où les dragons devaient être enfermés. Ceux-ci étaient malheureusement hors d'atteinte et bien protégés pour la sécurité des élèves. Elles purent cependant apercevoir le corps de Platon, allongé dans sa cage, en train de dormir. Aude, aux anges, ne put retenir sa joie :

«Platon ! On t'avais dit qu'on te retrouverait ! Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, maintenant que je sais où tu es, je ferais tout pour te sortir de là, je t'en fais la promesse !

-Euh, t'es sûre de toi là ? La coupa Daphné, septique. C'est pas pour jouer les troubles-fête mais on vient à peine de se faire renvoyer d'une école à cause de cette chose, ce serait pas une idée de tirer un trait dessus une bonne fois pour toutes ?

-Non mais je rêve, tu t'entends parler ? Cracha la binoclarde, hors d'elle. On a passé cinq ans à s'occuper de lui, cinq ans qu'on a crée des liens, qu'il nous a considérées comme sa seule et unique famille. Et là, quand on le retrouve alors qu'on nous l'avait retiré, tu veux qu'on l'abandonne ?!

-Même si ça me déchire le coeur de le laisser, comment tu comptes le récupérer hein ? Je te signale qu'il a bien grandi depuis la dernière fois, ça risque pas d'être aussi simple de cacher une telle créature ! Et puis tu m'expliques comment les autorités vont réagir en remarquant son absence ? Madame Maxime les informera directement que c'est nous les voleuses, personnellement je n'ai pas envie de me faire expulser une seconde fois !

-C'est quoi tout ce raffut ici ?

Un bonhomme antipathique et pas très commode s'approcha du petit groupe féminin. Il était accompagné d'un grand jeune homme roux au visage très similaire à celui de Ron et des jumeaux. Celui-ci semblait beaucoup plus doux et compréhensif que son collègue. Tous deux s'avancèrent et le plus vieux reprit.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? L'épreuve est terminée, il n'y a plus rien à voir, allez, ouste, avant que je n'informe vos professeurs !»

Bien que la Serdaigle aurait aimé rester plus longtemps et libérer Platon, elle se vit dans l'obligation d'obéir aux menaces de l'éleveur et de suivre ses amies jusqu'au château. La première épreuve avait duré quasiment tout l'après-midi et il fut l'heure de dîner lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'école. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, tous semblaient heureux qu'un élève de Poudlard ait réussi la tâche.

Le directeur prononça un bref discours vers le dessert pour féliciter encore une fois les quatre champions qui avaient concouru dans la journée. Une fois leurs assiettes vides, nos héroïnes préférées se rendirent chacune à leur dortoir.

Lorsque Charlotte pénétra dans les donjons, elle fut surprise de l'accueil que ses camarades lui réservèrent. En effet, à peine eut-elle franchit le seuil que plusieurs personnes s'agglutinèrent autour d'elle, de nombreuses bouteilles de champagne aux mains. Parmi les gens elle retrouva Blaise et Théo, qui s'avancèrent pour la féliciter.

«Eh bien dis-donc, tu as été géniale aujourd'hui, c'était impressionnant ! Lui dit le métisse.

-Mais… Je n'ai pas gagné…

-Non mais tu étais deuxième ! La coupa Théodore. Et puis franchement, arriver à dresser un dragon et en plus voler dessus, ça impose le respect.

Les paroles du jeune homme se répétèrent dans la tête de la jeune fille. Elle se dit qu'en effet, elle avait été plutôt badass sur le coup et qu'elle pourrait désormais se vanter de chevaucher une bête si dangereuse. Un balai ? Pff, petit joueurs. Elle, elle dressait des dragons ma gueule ! Elle songeait même à ce qu'on l'appelle la «mère des dragons» dorénavant.

Elle prit alors une coupe puis se joignit aux autres membres de son clan pour célébrer son début fracassant dans le jeu.

-Bon, reprit Zabini, maintenant que t'as pris tes marques et que t'as montré ce que tu valais, il va falloir faire encore mieux la prochaine fois ! Faut pas que tu laisses Potter remporter la première place. De toute façon, je suis certain que tu vas encore niquer le game !

-Si j'étais toi je n'en serais pas si sûr. Fit une voix traînante derrière eux.

La personne qui venait de parler n'était autre que Drago Malfoy, accompagné de près par sa sangsue Pansy Parkinson. Les trois se retournèrent pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivants. Le blond reprit.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est uniquement de la chance si tu as réussi à obtenir l'oeuf. En tombant sur un autre dragon ça n'aurait certainement pas été aussi simple.

-Oh c'est bon Drago, fous lui la paix tu veux ? Notre maison vient d'arriver deuxième, arrête un peu de te plaindre !

-Je ne m'en plains pas, Blaise. Je dis uniquement que c'est étonnant qu'on fête le semblant de victoire médiocre d'une petite fille. Rétorqua Malfoy avant de se tourner vers Charlotte. J'aurais plutôt cru qu'on fêterait ta mort à cette heure-ci.

Cette remarque amusa beaucoup Pansy qui se mit à glousser. Mais notre autre brunette ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant. Elle conserva un sourire de prédatrice et s'approcha un peu plus du garçon pour lui tenir tête.

-Il faut croire que je suis pleine de surprises Malfoy…»

Elle conclut son petit commentaire par un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Cette attitude eut pour effet de déstabiliser le beau blond. Par ses sourcils désormais froncés, on pouvait lire un certain agacement sur son visage ainsi qu'une légère gêne qu'il essaya de dissimuler en passant sa main près de sa joue. Il décida de ne rien ajouter puis tourna les talons pour vaquer à d'autres occupations, bientôt suivi par son petit toutou.

Chez les Gryffondors, l'ambiance était elle aussi à la fête. Il fallait dire que les rouges et or ne manquaient jamais une occasion de festoyer. Ce qui était bien sûr également le cas de Daphné, aux anges de pouvoir à nouveau se bourrer la gueule et vendre sa marchandise. Ça devait surement être la personne la plus saoule de la soirée car après quelques shots et avoir fumé tout ce que les jumeaux lui tendaient, elle se retrouvait sur l'un des bureaux de la salle commune à essayer de faire boire un des différents portraits. Tout cela sous les regards amusés de sa maison. C'était dans ce genre de situation que la présence d'Aude lui aurait été précieuse pour lui tenir les cheveux pendant qu'elle vomissait ses tripes. N'importe qui aurait pu se charger de cette tâche me direz-vous. Pourtant il s'agissait belle et bien de la seule personne qui arrivait à esquiver les coups de la grande lorsqu'elle était sous les effets de l'alcool. Bon, il y avait aussi le fait que la binoclarde était la seule à «accepter» de s'occuper de cette tâche. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs le don d'énerver la Serdaigle…

Enfin, outre ces petits dérapages, tout le monde avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre et avait oublié les anciens conflits avec le survivant. Ron, Hermione ainsi que tout le reste de leur clan s'étaient réconciliés avec lui.

Comme aucun champion n'occupait les deux autres maisons, ce fut dans un calme habituel que celles-ci partirent se coucher. En même temps on n'allait pas attendre des Serdaigle qu'ils mettent le feu sur la piste de danse non plus…

Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, tout avait repris son cours, comme si la première épreuve n'avait jamais eu lieu. En effet, les cours étaient maintenus, pour le plus grand malheur de Daphné qui ne se remettait toujours pas de la cuite de la veille. L'idée de subir les nombreuses remarques de la chauve-souris en première heure ne l'enchantait guère. Pourtant ayant tellement séché de cours, sa directrice de maison en avait été informée. À moins de se retrouver collée pour le restant de ses jours, il lui était impossible de manquer la prochaine leçon. Elle soupira en se disant que si ce n'était pas McGonagall qui le faisait, le professeur Rogue, lui, prendrait un malin plaisir à lui retirer des points et à lui pourrir son année scolaire.

Alors qu'elle entamait son pain au chocolat, elle aperçut Nigel Wolpert, un élève de Gryffondor plus jeune, entrer dans le hall, un gros colis dans les mains. Le garçon se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers Ron puis lui tendit le gros paquet avant de partir s'asseoir aux côtés des gens de son âge. Plusieurs personnes - y compris Daphné et les trois autres - se rassemblèrent tout autour du rouquin afin de voir le contenu de la boîte. Le Weasley s'empressa d'ouvrir le colis, commençant à devenir inquiet de ce qu'avaient pu lui envoyer ses parents. Et il eut raison de s'inquiéter puisqu'en déballant le paquet, le Gryffondor découvrit une sorte de robe à frous-frous accompagnée d'un ancien col avec plein de dentelles.

«C'est quoi cette chose ? S'exclama le rouquin sous le choc.

-Elle est assortie à tes yeux. Commenta Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Ma mère a dû se tromper en voulant l'envoyer à Ginny...

-Je porterais pas ça, le coupa sa sœur, c'est hideux !

Voyant qu'à côté de lui, Hermione était hilare face à la situation, il se tourna vers son amie et l'interrogea.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? Pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça ?

La «miss-je-sais-tout» dut se calmer un peu avant de répondre entre deux fous-rires :

-Ce n'est pas pour Ginny, c'est pour toi !

Toute la table se mit aussitôt à rire aux éclats.

-C'est une robe de soirée. Précisa Hermione, toujours aussi amusée.

-Une tenue de soirée ? Pourquoi ?»

* * *

Et bien ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première tâche ? :D

Vous attendiez-vous à retrouver Platon ?

J'espère que vous avez hâte de de découvrir la suite !

Merci énormément pour tous vos messages ! Ils me font très plaisir et m'incitent à continuer à écrire. C'est pour ça que je compte sur vous pour continuer sur cette lancée héhé 8D

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, on se retrouve samedi prochain.

Coeurs et chocolats. Je vous aimes.


	6. Cours de danse et réunion

Yes j'aurais tenu mon délais, yoohoo ! Salut mes petits oursons en guimauve, j'espère que vous allez bien, je vous ai manqué ? À moi oui !

Je vous remercie énormément d'être de plus en plus nombreux à me lire, vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, je dirais même encore plus qu'avant. Je suis contente que mon travail vous plaise et si j'arrive ne serais-ce qu'à vous faire sourire grâce à ma fiction cela me comble de joie.

Bon. Je vais arrêter de trop m'éterniser et je vais vous laisser avec le chapitre. Comme toujours, le Disclaimer reste le même.

On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

Pourquoi donc la mère de Ron avait-elle envoyé une robe de soirée à son fils ? Le Weasley allait bientôt avoir une réponse à sa question. En effet le soir-même, Dumbledore, qui avait pris l'habitude de faire un speech quasiment tous les soirs, vint se placer au centre de l'estrade.

«Bonsoir à tous. Ce soir j'ai une annonce particulière à vous faire. Comme vous le savez tous, le Tournoi des Sorciers comporte trois épreuves, toutes dispersées à différents moments de l'année. Il inclut également une étape importante, je veux bien sûr parler de l'incontournable et indémodable Bal de Noël. En effet, la tradition veut que les trois champions -ici les quatre- ouvrent les festivités accompagnés de leurs partenaires. Je suis malheureusement dans l'obligation de vous informer que seuls les élèves de quatrième année ou plus pourront se rendre à cet événement. Il est cependant possible que des étudiants plus jeunes puissent y participer, mais uniquement s'ils ont été invités par des personnes plus âgés.

Pour cette occasion, quelques cours seront annulés demain pour que vos directeurs de maisons s'occupent de vous apprendre l'essentiel de cette soirée. Les plannings des heures pour chaque groupe seront affichés demain matin devant l'entrée du réfectoire. Vous poserez toutes vos questions au moment voulu à vos enseignants. Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente nuit.»

Ce fut dans un brouhaha total que les quatre maisons se levèrent pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs. Se mêlant dans les rangs, nos héroïnes se retrouvèrent rapidement à la sortie de la salle.

«Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit ? S'exclama Aude ahurie. On a même pas un mois avant le bal, il pouvait pas le dire plus tôt ? Je n'aurais jamais le temps de trouver quelque chose à me mettre ! Entre les études, le Quidditch ou encore les…

-Relax, la calma Charlotte, ça va être génial ! Vois ça comme une occasion de décompresser, boire, et bien évidemment : DANSER !

-C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète à vrai dire, avoua la binoclarde.

-Hum. Moi c'est plutôt le fait d'être accompagnée qui me gêne, fit la blondinette du groupe d'un air triste. Léonard ne pourra même pas être présent, j'ai l'impression de le trahir si j'y vais avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Au moins toi tu es sûre d'avoir quelqu'un, cracha la plus grande. Moi si je demande à Cédric il sera déjà casé avec cette pouf de Serdaigle.

-Tu parles de moi là ?

-Mais non pas toi Aude ! L'autre chinoise là ! Cho !

-Attends, attends ! Depuis quand t'as un crush sur Cédric toi ?» Réagit la brunette, absolument déboussolée et outrée.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'obtenir une réponse -de toute façon Daphné ne lui en aurait sûrement pas donné- que les quatre jeunes filles durent se séparer pour se rendre vers leurs salles communes.

Le lendemain, on pouvait voir un attroupement autour d'une affiche accrochée au mur du réfectoire. Dessus on trouvait l'heure à laquelle chaque maison devait passer son «cours» pour le Bal de Noël. Celle-ci indiquait :

«8h30-10h30 : Gryffondors. Enseignante : Mme McGonagall.

10h30-12h30 : Serdaigles. Enseignant : Mr Flitwick.

14h30-16h30 : Poufsouffles. Enseignante : Mme Chourave.

16h30-18h30 : Serpentards. Enseignant : Mr Rogue.»

En voyant la feuille, Daphné ne put cacher sa joie de louper ses deux heures matinales avec le professeur de potion. Comme quoi, les miracles existaient, pensa-t-elle. Une fois sa bonne humeur extériorisée par des «Yahooo», la grande entra dans la salle prendre son petit-déjeuner. Ne tardant pas trop, elle se pressa pour se rendre dans la salle où allait se dérouler l'intervention. Les tables et les chaises avaient toutes été déplacées. Désormais on pouvait voir quelques rangées de bancs à chaque extrémités de la pièce, ainsi qu'un énorme tourne-disques au fond. Le concierge, Rusard, ordonna aux élèves rouge et or de se dépêcher et de s'asseoir en silence en attendant que le cours commence. Quelques minutes après, une fois de tout le monde fut installé (les filles en face des garçons), la professeur s'avança au centre, dans le grand espace libre, et commença à expliquer plus en détails le déroulement de la soirée.

«Comme vous l'a dit le directeur, le Bal est une tradition du Tournoi des Sorciers. Le soir de Noël, nous et nos invités nous rendons dans le grand Hall, pour une nuit de grâce et de frivolité. En temps qu'hôtes de cette école, j'attends de toutes et tous le meilleur comportement possible ainsi qu'une adresse exceptionnelle car le Bal de Noël comprend avant tout… de la danse.»

Cette annonce provoqua de nombreux chuchotements parmi les deux groupes. McGonagall reprit.

«Silence. La maison de Godric Gryffondor a imposé le respect au sein du monde des sorciers depuis plusieurs siècles. Je ne permettrais pas que par une unique soirée son nom soit déshonoré par une bande de babouins empotés.

Laissez-vous porter par la musique. Dans chaque fille se cache un cygne qui n'attend que de s'envoler.»

On put entendre un léger ricanement venant du premier rang chez les garçons. N'y prêtant pas attention - ou du moins en apparence - la vieille femme continua.

«Dans chaque garçon, un lion majestueux se prépare à se pavaner. Monsieur Weasley, venez-donc nous montrer vos talents de danseurs.»

Sous les rires de ses amis, Ron n'eut d'autre choix que de se lever pour se placer en face de son professeur. Finissant par trouver avec difficulté la taille de celle-ci, le rouquin complètement dépité débuta la danse. Rusard venait de lancer une musique lente et classique, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité de l'assemblée. Après quelques pas, la directrice de maison invita les autres élèves assis à se joindre à eux. De bon coeur, toutes les filles se levèrent en même temps, tandis que les garçons restaient avachis sur leurs chaises, n'osant pas chercher une partenaire.

Neville fut le premier à montrer un intérêt à l'exercice. C'est ainsi que sous les regards médusés de ses camarades, il s'avança timidement vers une fille lambda de quatrième année. S'en suivirent ainsi quelques binômes tels que Lavande et Seamus, Dean et Hermione ou encore Harry et Katie Bell, une joueuse de Quidditch qu'il connaissait. Pour punir Ron, la Gryffondor obligea le Weasley à danser avec elle pour le restant de la séance.

En tant que grande sadique, Daphné en profita pour filmer la scène discrètement alors qu'elle tournait avec Georges autour du dit «couple». Cela lui ferait de beaux dossiers à utiliser pour marchander, pensa-t-elle. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la demoiselle était vraiment cruelle.

Le reste du cours se passa sans trop d'encombres, à part les quelques gamelles de certaines personnes un peu plus maladroites que d'autres ( _nda : N'est-ce pas Harry?)._

En sortant, les élèves laissèrent la place aux Serdaigles, qui s'empressèrent de s'installer dans la même disposition que la classe d'avant. Le professeur Flitwick fit à son tour un discours plus ou moins similaire à celui de sa collègue. Seulement au lieu de montrer l'exemple, il choisit deux élèves au hasard puis leur imposa sans aucune indication ni aucun conseil de montrer leur manière de danser.

N'étant pas très à l'aise, les deux adolescents s'éloignaient, s'avançaient, tournaient, tout cela dans des mouvements un peu confus. Pendant ce temps, le directeur de maison se contentait de faire des remarques aux jeunes étudiants sur leur façon de se tenir, de se déplacer ou même sur leurs vêtements. Se disant qu'il en avait vu assez, il fit signe à deux autres élèves de se placer à leur tour sur la «piste de danse». Aucun des bleu et bronze ne se distinguait comme un réel bon danseur, ils avaient tous ce petit «balais dans l'cul» comme l'aurait si bien dit Charlotte. Même Aude n'arrangea pas la mise en se retrouvant face à un garçon de cinquième année, définitivement plus petit qu'elle. Après avoir entendu les nombreux commentaires de Flitwick tels que «C'est le garçon qui mène la danse Garofini, le garçon !», «Cessez de regarder le sol, enfin !» ou encore «Votre posture mademoiselle, nous ne sommes pas sur un terrain de Quidditch !» elle finit par retourner à sa place, soulagée d'être débarrassée de cette torture.

Le cours se terminant, il fut déjà l'heure d'aller manger. Exténuée, notre binoclarde regagna la table où s'étaient installées ses trois amies.

«Par Merlin tu as une mine affreuse, s'exclama Daphné, c'est le p'tit bonhomme qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

-C'est ça, rigole. On dirait pas en le voyant mais c'est un vrai vicieux celui-là ! Deux heures à nous faire passer par deux devant tout le monde pour nous lyncher avec ses remarques! DEUX HEURES !

-Oh la la, j'espère que ça ne se passera pas de la même manière pour moi…» S'inquiéta Noémie.

La blondinette n'eut pas de soucis à se faire de se côté là. En effet, une fois le déjeuner passé, ce fut au tour des Poufsouffles de se rendre en salle de cours, mais contrairement au professeur précédent, Mme Chourave avait opté pour un apprentissage plus ludique et distrayant pour ses élèves. Après avoir fait son petit speech sur le Bal de Noël, elle invita les étudiants à se lever pour aller se placer devant n'importe quelle personne au hasard. Elle frappa dans ses mains, indiquant au concierge d'allumer le poste de musique. Chaque groupe se mit aussitôt à danser. Comme chacun était concentré sur son binôme, il n'y avait pas de risques de moqueries des camarades ou autres commentaires vulgaires. Après quelques minutes, la vieille femme tapa à nouveau dans ses mains pour signaler aux élèves de changer de partenaire. Il s'agissait plus d'une sorte de jeu qu'un vrai cours. Celui-ci eut beaucoup de succès, surtout auprès des garçons qui à chaque tour «bizarrement» se rassemblaient en troupeau autour de Noémie pour que celle-ci désigne l'un d'entre eux. La blondinette, commençant déjà à bouillonner intérieurement, essaya de cacher son agacement ainsi que l'épuisement moral qui se faisait de plus en plus ressentir.

Suivie de près par son fan-club, la jeune fille sortit de la salle exténuée pour aller débuter son dernier cours de la journée.

Pendant ce temps, les Serpentards envahissaient les lieux, se divisant à leur tour en deux groupes distincts. Un rictus agacé aux lèvres, le professeur de potion, décidément barbé de devoir s'occuper de cette affaire, se plaça au centre de la salle et commença sa présentation de la voix lente et méprisante dont il avait le secret.

«N'attendez pas de moi que je vous enseigne l'art de la danse, rajouta-t-il en finissant son annonce. Aussi pour ne pas perdre plus de temps à l'apprentissage inutile cette matière, vous allez profiter de ces deux heures pour vous avancer dans vos devoirs.»

Cette phrase provoqua la désapprobation de l'ensemble des élèves qui se mirent à huer cette décision.

«Silence, leur ordonna la chauve-souris. Voyez cela comme une occasion de vous surpasser et d'élever les connaissances de notre maison. Estimez-vous chanceux car je passerais dans les rangs pour vous aider en cas de besoin, chose que je n'aurais jamais fait pour des élèves autres qu'à Serpentard.»

D'un coup de baguette, Rogue fit bouger les tables et les chaises installées au fond de la classe pour les remettre à leur place d'origine dans la salle de cours. L'homme n'eut même pas besoin d'ajouter un «au boulot» que tous les adolescents se dirigeaient déjà vers une place pour débuter leur travail.

Les deux heures, qui auraient du être occupées autrement, passèrent très lentement. Le directeur des vert et argent se déplaçait entre les rangs, où il se penchait sur les devoirs des gens et quelque fois faisait des remarques sur les travaux que les élèves faisaient.

Il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant que le soi-disant cours ne se termine. Absorbée dans ce qu'elle écrivait, Charlotte reçut une petite boule de papier dans le dos. Sceptique, elle déplia le morceau de parchemin pour y lire «J'aime bien comment tu mordilles ton stylo, dommage qu'on ne soit pas ensemble en cours». Comme elle s'en doutait, elle se retourna immédiatement pour apercevoir quelques tables plus loin un Malfoy qui ne se cachait pas de l'observer, un sourire goguenard au visage. Elle rédigea une brève réponse puis se démerda pour renvoyer le message à son propriétaire. Le blond se pencha au sol pour récupérer sa missive puis lut en dessous de son mot un autre disant «Cesse de raconter des bêtises et travaille !», ce qui eut pour effet d'agrandir le sourire du garçon.

Ce fut cette fois dans la tête que la brunette sentit une nouvelle boulette. En lançant un regard noir au blond qui la regardait, elle ouvrit la petite feuille. Il s'agissait d'un nouveau morceau de parchemin puisque les autres messages ne s'y trouvaient pas. Elle lut au centre de celui-ci «Veux-tu venir au bal avec moi ?».

«Eh bien mademoiselle Lacroix, on échange des mots doux ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pourtant.»

Charlotte n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son professeur de potion, qui se tenait à présent en face d'elle, lui saisit le bout de feuille des mains et le lut à haute voix.

«Veux-tu venir au bal avec moi hein ? Il me semble que vous auriez pu attendre la fin de mon cours pour commencer votre chasse à l'homme, lui assura Rogue, faisant ainsi rire toute la galerie.

-Non c'est pas moi monsieur ! C'est Malfoy qui…

Elle se stoppa, se rendant compte que ce qu'elle venait de dire n'allait pas vraiment arranger la situation. Les gloussements avaient désormais fait place à des «ooooh...» pleins de sous-entendus. Son directeur de maison reprit :

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas vous allez surement nous faire part de votre décision je suppose.

-Ma décision ?

-Pour le Bal. Acceptez-vous l'offre de Malfoy ?»

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son professeur voulait qu'elle réponde là, tout de suite, devant de nombreux Serpentards. En tournant la tête elle s'aperçut que toutes les têtes étaient rivées sur elles, y compris celle de Drago qui n'avait pas perdu une trace de son sourire triomphant. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, ce que tout le monde ne manqua pas de remarquer puisqu'on put entendre des sifflements en plus des chuchotements. Il ne s'agissait pourtant pas d'une blague puisque Rogue se tenait toujours en face d'elle, un air des plus sérieux au visage, se fichant royalement du trouble qu'il avait causé chez la jeune fille. Celle-ci, dont le visage allait bientôt arborer la couleur de Gryffondor, fut cependant sauvée par la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours.

«Oups, il faut que j'y aille. Allez, salut.»

En rassemblant ses affaires le plus rapidement possible, elle sortit de la salle à une vitesse éclaire afin d'échapper au troupeau des vert et argent. Elle fut malheureusement trop lente car à peine après avoir fait quelques mètres hors de la classe, le blondinet, accompagné de ses amis du Quidditch, lui lança :

«Eh Lacroix ! Il me semble pas que t'aies répondu à mon invitation, je me trompe ?

-A quoi tu joues Malfoy ? Demanda le brunette en se retournant. Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est une blague ? J'ai l'air de rire?

-Charrrrlotte, c'est toi ? Fit une voix au loin.

Drago venait à peine d'arriver au niveau de la demoiselle que les deux se retournèrent pour voir qui avait interpellé la Serpentard. Ils firent bientôt face à un sixième année de Durmstrang du nom de Sergei Naletov, avec qui la Serpentard avait déjà échangé deux ou trois phrases. Celui-ci continua dans sa lancée.

-Accepterrrrais-tu de venirrr au Bal de Noël avec moi ? Interrogea le polonais avec un accent bien slave.

-C'est un sketch là. Je dois rigoler, c'est ça ?

-Pourrrrquoi, j'ai dis quelque chose de drrrrôle ?

-On dirait que tu as deux demandes maintenant, se moqua Malfoy.

-LA FERME !» S'écria-t-elle avant de s'enfuir en direction des toilettes des filles.

Quand arriva l'heure du dîner, nos quatre héroïnes se croisèrent avant d'entrer dans le réfectoire. Charlotte les prit toutes les trois pour leur annoncer qu'il fallait qu'elles aient une réunion ce soir.

«Perso ça me pose pas de problèmes mais où et à quelle heure ? Demanda Noémie.

-Y'a jamais personne dans les toilettes de filles au rez-de-chaussé, on a qu'à aller là-bas. Pour l'heure on a qu'à se dire juste après le repas, proposa la brunette du groupe.

-Mais comment on va faire pour pas se faire chopper ? Avec Rusard et les préfets qui font leurs rondes, on va direct être cramées ! S'inquiéta la binoclarde.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'Harry avait une cape d'invisibilité, je pourrais lui demander de nous la prêter.

-Ok, dans ce cas rendez-vous comme on a dit, juste après le dîner.»

Une fois les explications terminées, les quatre jeunes filles se quittèrent pour s'installer à leurs tables respectives. Outre le fait qu'une ribambelle de garçon avait déjà invité la Poufsouffle au Bal, le repas de déroula relativement normalement. Bien que l'idée de faire la fête avec beaucoup de gens qu'elle aimait la remplissait de joie, Noémie ne pouvait ignorer la réalité : son petit-ami lui manquait et qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir y aller avec lui.

Daphné elle aussi était d'humeur un peu patraque ce soir-là. Même si elle avait réussi à se débarrasser d'une heure de potion, elle avait assisté à une scène qui l'avait bien agacée. En effet, entre deux cours, la Gryffondor avait aperçu Cédric entouré d'un groupe de filles lui proposant chacune de se rendre au Bal avec elles. Celui-ci, un peu amusé, avait décliné les demandes, leur annonçant qu'il avait déjà invité une fille pour la soirée. La grande s'était alors empressée de rejoindre sa prochaine salle, grognant des insultes incompréhensibles envers une certaine Cho Chang.

La réunion des filles ce soir là tombait à pic. Cela faisait un moment qu'elles n'avaient pas fait une sorte de soirée pyjama comme l'aurait appelée Daphné. Une de ces soirées où elles auraient passé une nuit blanche, à jacasser de garçons ou des ragots qui se diffusaient dans l'école. La rouge et or se souvint finalement qu'elle devait «demander» la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry pour leur petite escapade. Alors que les gens retournaient à leurs dortoirs et que ses trois amies se rendaient aux toilettes des filles, la demoiselle suivit le golden trio jusqu'à leur salle commune où elle bloqua Harry avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de la porte.

«J'aurais besoin de ta cape d'invisibilité, l'informa la grande toute sourire.

-Quoi ? S'exclama le balafré, surpris. Je ne te la passerais p…

-En fait, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je veux ta cape d'invisibilité. MAINTENANT.

-Oh euh, ok… Dans ce cas, tiens…

-Merci, fit la jeune fille, fière de son coup, je te la rendrais demain, allez à plus.

-J'y crois pas, s'indigna Hermione alors que leur aînée s'en allait, et tu la laisse faire sans broncher ?!

-Faut dire qu'elle est intimidante…» Avoua Ron tandis que leur amie se pinçait l'arrête du nez, dépitée devant tant de bêtise.

Une fois l'objet entre ses mains, Daphné se couvrit de la cape puis partit rejoindre ses amies qui l'attendaient déjà sûrement sur place. En marchant elle se rendit compte que ses pieds dépassaient de l'habit. Elle dut alors à contre-coeur se baisser pour ne pas se faire repérer, ni éveiller les soupçons auprès des derniers élèves dans les couloirs.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle retira le vêtement puis entra silencieusement. Elle referma derrière elle puis y retrouva ses trois amies qui étaient déjà assises au centre de la pièce.

«C'est pas trop tôt, l'accueillit la plus petite, t'en as mis du temps !

-Je devais d'abord récupérer ce truc, fit la Gryffondor en désignant l'objet en tissu. Si jamais quelqu'un entre, il nous faudra un endroit où se cacher.

-Allez installe toi, lui conseilla la binoclarde, t'inquiète tu n'as rien manqué. Bon alors qui commence ?

-Déjà j'aimerais bien avoir quelques explications par rapport à certains trucs. Tout d'abord, c'est qui ce Cédric ? Ensuite, c'est quoi cette histoire que tu veux le pécho ? Et enfin, pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours la dernière informée de ce genre de choses ?

-Putain Charlotte, râla la grande en roulant des yeux, je veux pécho personne, et même si ce gars est une vraie bombe sexuelle je vais pas lui sauter dessus !

-Mouais… Fit la brunette pas très convaincue. La prochaine fois tu seras gentille de me prévenir aussi que t'as un crush sur lui au lieu de la jouer solo et d'en parler qu'à Aude et à Noémie.

-Breeeeef, les arrêta la Serdaigle, sentant Daphné sur le point de cogner Charlotte si elle les laissait faire. Et toi Noémie, pas trop stressée pour le Bal, ça va ?

-Bof pas tellement, répondit tristement la blondinette, ce qui m'embête le plus c'est que Léonard ne soit pas là, ça aurait été tellement magique avec lui.

Les trois jeunes filles se tournèrent vers elle. Oubliant le conflit qui allait éclater quelques secondes avant, elles échangèrent des regards gênés et compatissants. La bleu et bronze allait se dirigeait vers la Poufsouffle pour lui chuchoter un «désolée» quand soudain elle eut un déclic. Les deux autres remarquèrent cette once d'espoir et s'approchèrent de leur amie pour en connaître la cause tandis que Noémie était trop occupée à broyer du noir et n'avait rien remarqué. Quelques instants après leur avoir soumis son idée, les trois regagnèrent leur places bien plus souriantes. Voulant détendre l'atmosphère et changer de sujet, la Serpentard s'exclama :

-Au fait, j'allais oublier ! Deux garçons m'ont invitée au Bal aujourd'hui !

-Ha, je t'ai battue, quinze pour moi ! Commenta la blonde en souriant à présent.

-Vous comprenez pas ! Je savais même pas comment je réagirais quand quelqu'un me proposerait, maintenant qu'il y en a deux, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire, ça me terrifie !

-Un grand pouvoir de séduction implique de grandes responsabilités.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Daphné ? Firent les trois filles d'une même voix.

-Pff, incultes, leur rétorqua la Gryffondor avec dédain. À ta place, je me dépêcherais de donner une réponse rapidement avant de te retrouver avec d'autres demandes !

Voyant l'air horrifié qu'avait eu Charlotte à ses paroles, la demoiselle s'empressa de réajuster sa phrase.

-Ou alors que les deux se lassent d'attendre et proposent à quelqu'un d'autre…

-Et si tu nous disais plutôt qui t'as invitée au Bal, hein, proposa Aude.

-Oh ça… Hum… C'est à dire que… Déjà il y a Sergei Naletov, un élève de Durmstrang.

-Connais pas.

-Moi non plus.

-Et l'autre, c'est qui ?

-L'autre ? Hum… Et bien… Comment dire…

-Vas-y aboule, passe pas par quatre chemins ! Cracha la grande déjà irritée.

-C'est Malfoy…

Il y eut un grand blanc dans la pièce. Daphné reprit.

-Malfoy, LE Malfoy qui nous fait chier tout le temps ? Cette p'tite tâche blonde qui nous pourrit la vie depuis notre entrée à l'école ? Le babtou fragile qui…

-Ça va, je pense qu'on a compris… L'interrompit Aude un peu blasée.

-Non mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour qu'il te propose à toi et pas à son toutou de Pansy ?

-Eh on se calme, c'est pas moi qui lui ai forcé la main pour le Bal, se justifia Charlotte. Dites quelque chose vous autres.

-Je m'en doutais, confia la Serdaigle dans son calme naturel. Faut dire qu'en étant dans la même maison, j'imagine que tu le vois plus souvent.

-Tu ne devrais pas le fréquenter, il te fera du mal, signala la Poufsouffle. Si tu savais toutes les rumeurs que j'ai entendu à son sujet…

-Oui et justement, ce sont des rumeurs, coupa la brunette avec une pointe d'agressivité qu'elle aurait bien aimé ne par montrer. Rien ne garantit que les ragots qui se chuchotent dans les couloirs soient vrais, j'en sais assez d'expérience.

-Pourquoi tu prends sa défense ? L'interrogea la binoclarde perplexe. Toi qui arrête pas de nous dire qu'il te casse les couilles à toi aussi.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il est hors de question que tu y ailles avec ce p'tit con ! L'avertit la plus grande.

-Hihihi, c'est vrai que le petit Malfoy est mignon, glissa une voix derrière les jeunes filles.

Nos héroïnes se retournèrent en vitesse. Se pouvait-il qu'elles venaient de se faire chopper par un professeur ? Si la remarque venait bien d'un enseignant, celle-ci paraissait «légèrement» déplacée. Ce fut cependant à quelqu'un d'autre que nos demoiselle firent face. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, petite et trapue, avec un visage maussade à demi caché sous de longs cheveux pendants en couettes et une paire de lunettes aux verres é elle était transparente, nos quatre étudiantes en conclurent qu'elles se tenaient devant un fantôme. À en croire les quelques couleurs distinguables sur l'uniforme de celui-ci, on pouvait supposer qu'il était à Serdaigle avant sa mort. La jeune fille s'envola dans les airs pour se rapprocher du groupe puis s'assit avec elles comme si de rien n'était.

-Et bien, continuez votre discussion, c'était si intéressant jusque là.

-Tu veux dire que tu nous écoutes depuis tout ce temps ! S'indigna la plus vieille.

-La vraie question est plutôt : qui es-tu ? Enchérit Aude.

-Mimi Elizabeth Warren, se présenta le fantôme, mais ici je suis plus connue sous le nom de…

-Mimi Geignarde ! S'exclama la plus petite du groupe comme si elle venait de découvrir quelque chose d'extraordinaire, un sourire béat plaqué aux lèvres. J'ai déjà entendu des élèves parler d'elle, s'expliqua la jeune fille en se tournant vers ses amies.

-NE PARLEZ PAS DE MOI COMME SI JE N'ÉTAIS PAS LÀ ! Beugla l'ancienne bleu et bronze. Et ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça c'est bien compris ? Espèce de petite vicieuse de Serpentard ! Je me demande comment Drago a bien pu s'intéresser à toi !

-Charmante… Fit la brunette d'un ton ironique.

-Avec vos conneries on va se faire repérer, s'inquiéta l'autre Serdaigle. J'entends des bruits de pas, vite, cachons-nous sous la cape.

Les trois demoiselles ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois. En effet quelques minutes plus tard, la porte grinça, faisant apparaître le concierge une chandelle à la main. En entrant il fouilla la salle des yeux. Son regard ne s'arrêta qu'après sur le fantôme avant de lui adresser une remarque, un sourire en coin :

-Toujours à parler toute seule à ce que je vois.

La jeune fille bégaya une réponse mais Rusard n'y prêta même pas attention et s'en alla avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase. Nos héroïnes attendirent que l'homme referme la porte et parte plus loin dans le couloir pour refaire surface. Elles remercièrent Mimi de ne pas les avoir dénoncées et Charlotte s'excusa de l'avoir appelée de la sorte. Elles reprirent ainsi le thème de leur discussion, souvent coupées par le fantôme qui n'arrêtait pas de commenter et de donner son avis. Si bien qu'elle énerva la Gryffondor, qui la menaça d'appeler les «Ghostbusters» si elle continuait. Pour seule réaction, elle reçut des regards interrogateurs de toute «l'assemblée» ce qui l'irrita une fois de plus.

-Mais et toi Aude, fit la brune en se tournant vers l'interpellée, tu ne nous as rien dit à propos de toi.

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, répondit la demoiselle. Et puis je préfère vous écouter raconter vos histoires.

-Hum. Et pour ce qui est du baiser que tu as eu le jour de la première tâche ? Questionna la seconde binoclarde, contente d'avoir attiré l'attention des trois autres.

-QUOI ?! S'écrièrent ses amies en coeur.

-T'as roulé une pelle à un mec ? Rugit Daphné, complètement abasourdie.

-Bah je lui ai fait la bise, c'est tout, répondit la bleu et bronze d'un air tout à fait détaché.

-Mais depuis quand tu vas si vite en besogne toi ? Renchérit la brunette. Où est passée notre Aude sérieuse et travailleuse, qui n'a jamais le temps pour un peu de repos ? Rendez-nous notre amie !

-Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit pour ton petit-ami ? Ajouta la blondinette un peu vexée.

-Hey, doucement les filles ! Je ne sors avec personne, et si c'était le cas, vous seriez les premières au courant. Croyez-moi, je n'ai sauté sur aucun gars ces temps-ci.»

La soirée se finit sous les rires, même Mimi s'était jointe à leur amusement.

Plusieurs jours passèrent après cette petite réunion. Tandis que Noël approchait à grands pas, nos quatre demoiselles n'avaient toujours pas de cavalier. D'un côté il y avait Noémie, qui rêvait de recevoir un courrier dans lequel son petit-ami la convierait au Bal -alors que les propositions des garçons lui tournant autour ne faisaient qu'augmenter de jour en jour. De l'autre, Daphné se lamentait sur son sort, se demandant pourquoi personne ne l'avait encore invitée. Il y avait pourtant beaucoup l'aurait souhaité. En effet, malgré la certaine prestance qu'imposait la jeune fille, de nombreux garçons l'observaient en secret, se demandant s'ils oseraient aller la voir.

«Elle est canon franchement ! J'aimerais bien l'emmener au Bal.

-Moi aussi… Ça te dit on va lui demander ensemble, comme ça on se donnera du courage ?

-T'es malade, elle va faire qu'une bouchée de nous deux ! Cette meuf elle vaut au moins dix gars comme nous, impossible, j'ai trop peur de sa réaction.

-Ouais t'as raison. Trop flippante...»

De cette façon les choses n'allaient pas plus loin.

Charlotte, elle, se défilait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait Drago ou Sergei dans l'enceinte du château. C'était une façon de retarder au maximum le moment où elle devrait leur annoncer sa réponse. Ainsi, dès qu'elle en voyait un dans les parages, elle faisait demi-tour et rebroussait chemin le plus rapidement possible. Elle fut cependant confrontée assez brutalement à la réalité lorsqu'elle se retrouva plaquée au mur, les poignets fermement tenus par Drago dont le visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Quelques filles se rendant au réfectoire gloussèrent en voyant les deux Serpentards aussi proches, puis rentrèrent rapidement, les laissant seuls dans le couloir. Charlotte tenta vainement de se débattre.

«Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Combien de temps te faudra-t-il encore avant que tu ne te décides à accepter ma proposition ? Je n'ai pas tout mon temps moi. Si tu ne veux pas, je n'aurais qu'à demander à Pansy et la question sera vite réglée.

Le blond était conscient qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible et que son aînée ne manquerait pas de réagir au quart de tour. Ce qui fut le cas puisque la jeune fille, dans un élan de rage, se libéra de l'emprise du garçon et s'exclama :

-Pansy ? PANSY ? Me fais pas rire, à côté d'elle tu auras juste l'air d'une andouille! Depuis quand les poissons savent danser, tu peux me dire ? Et puis comment tu peux passer du canon sexy au thon mal baisé !

-Hum, c'est toi le «canon sexy» ? Demanda le Serpentard en esquissant un sourire. Et bien, tu parles de mon ego mais je ne crois pas que tu sois la mieux placée pour me faire la remarque.

-Il faut bien être réaliste. Maintenant ouvre grande tes oreilles, monsieur le blond peroxydé qui se la joue play-boy, je t'interdis d'y aller avec cette peste de Pansy Parkinson c'est bien clair ? Je veillerais personnellement à être ta seule cavalière pour la soirée. Maintenant fiche moi la paix.»

Elle finit sa phrase puis s'en alla, la tête haute, sans adresser un regard vers le Malfoy. Intérieurement celui-ci jubilait, content que son plan ait fonctionné.

Fière de son coup, le Serpentard ne se pria pas pour répandre la nouvelle comme quoi la jeune fille avait fini par céder. De ce fait, la brunette n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller en avertir le polonais qui lui avait également demandé pour finalement décliner sa proposition. On put alors retrouver plusieurs garçons de sa maison tels que Marcus Flint ou d'autres joueurs de Quidditch qui prenaient un malin plaisir à charrier la demoiselle. Ce à quoi Charlotte ne répondait qu'en levant son majeur.

Mais qu'en était-il d'Aude ? Eh bien figurez-vous que notre binoclarde préférée venait elle aussi de se trouver un partenaire pour la soirée. En effet, quelques jours après l'incident de son amie vert et argent, la Serdaigle avait pris les choses en main et s'était décidée à prendre les devants pour aller inviter quelqu'un. C'est vrai quoi, fuck la tradition où c'est au garçon d'inviter la fille ! Cependant, bien que la bleu et bronze ait averti ses amies qu'elle irait accompagnée, elle ne donna pas plus de détails sur l'identité du fameux individu, qu'elle garda ainsi secrète.

À son tour, la blondinette du groupe se fit à l'idée que son prince charmant ne pourrait pas se rendre à la fête et décida de donner une réponse positive à l'un des prétendants. Ou peut-être cinq…

«Cinq mecs ? s'était exclamée Daphné sous le choc. Tu vas au Bal avec CINQ putains de mecs ?!

-Bah, ils tenaient tellement à ce que je les accompagne que je n'ai pas pu me décider… Expliqua la Poufsouffle un peu honteuse. Et puis il y aura des roulements avec les danses, comme ça on pourra changer.»

Pour seule réponse, elle vit la grande se frotter le visage, dépitée d'être encore sans cavalier. Elle n'était pourtant pas la seule dans ce cas. Elle s'en aperçut lors d'un temps d'étude alors qu'elle faisait ses devoirs en face du golden trio. À les écouter, ni Ron ni Harry n'avaient trouvé de partenaire, ce dont les deux garçons se plaignaient. La Gryffondor fut d'ailleurs bien amusée lorsqu'elle entendit la technique d'approche minable qu'avait utilisé le rouquin pour inviter Hermione - en vain puisque la miss-je-sais-tout était apparemment déjà prise. Elle eut cependant une idée à l'esprit lorsque son regard se tourna vers le survivant.

En sortant de la permanence, Daphné attrapa le balafré afin de lui soumettre son idée.

«Écoute-moi bien. Ni toi, ni moi, on ne peut s'y rendre avec la personne qu'on aimerait, qui soit dit en passant, y vont justement entre eux. Voilà ce que je te propose : on va y aller ensemble et on va tellement leur foutre le seum qu'ils se mordront les doigts de pas être venus avec nous. Ça marche ?»

Ce fut surpris mais tout de même ravi de se débarrasser d'un poids que le brun accepta l'offre de son aînée en lui serrant la main. Un sourire malsain se dessina aussitôt sur le visage de la grande. Tout ceci ne présageait définitivement rien de bon.

«Que les festivités commencent !» Pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Me revoilà :D Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que la rencontre avec Mimi vous a plu ? Quelle est donc la personne mystère avec laquelle Aude se rendra au bal ? Donnez-moi vos propositions, j'adore lire vos hypothèses !

Avant de vous quittez je souhaite vous prévenir qu'il est possible que le chapitre suivant ai un peu de retard. La faute vient de moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup écris cette semaine (bonjour la rentrée) et j'ai eu des moment d'hésitation pour quelques passages.

Dans tout les cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrivera tout de même bientôt, promis :D

Sur ce je vous fait pleins de bisous. À bientôt petits oursons :3


End file.
